


Hanabi

by Julsemo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gay Parents, Hatake Family, Hatake babies are the cutest, Hokage, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, Love, Love Stories, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Newborn Children, Old Married Couple, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent Uzumaki Naruto, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Top Hatake Kakashi, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, implied intersex naruto, kids grow up, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: Fanfiction request: MpregThe Hanabi festival had always played a very important role in the lives of Kakashi and Naruto.Throughout their relationship and their marriage.Please note the tags!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikadai/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 21
Kudos: 199





	1. hanabi 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to answer a mpreg fic request that a very sweet person left in my comment section at "The long way back home". I actually wanted to keep it short but well, this is what I came up with. I decided to write something for this nice person. I don’t know if this is what you imagined, but Naruto gets to have some fun and gets knocked up too. I hope you like it :)
> 
> this started as a 5 chapter story, but I have decided to take this a little further and see where domestic KakaNaru is taking me :)
> 
> Have fun sweethearts ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.  
> Lots of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader: Gleeker1995  
> Thank you my dear! <3 <3 <3

The Rokudaime Hokage was glad everybody had left the office for the night. His husband was moaning his name so sweetly and was spread on his desk. Just the sight of it made his insides boil.

*

Kakashi’s heart was racing when Naruto came back from his mission today. He saw Naruto’s heated glances and felt Naruto’s loving touches shortly before Shikamaru took him from the office to file his written mission report. By the time Naruto knocked on the office door, it late.

“Hey, Kakashi, everybody left. Even Shikamaru went home as well.” Questioningly, he looked around, and Kakashi understood. He nodded and gestured the Anbu guards to leave. Kakashi was finally alone with is husband. Standing up, he opened his arms for Naruto. The blond took a few more steps, and they embraced each other. “I missed you.”

Kakashi sighed and buried his face in the short blond hair. “I missed you too.” Naruto’s scent surrounded him. His arms tightly hugged Naruto’s body. “Was your mission alright? No problems?”

Naruto chuckled. “Everything was alright. Lee has a little bit too much energy for my taste.” He snuggled closer into Kakashi’s arms. “Nothing special, everything was pretty quiet. I just hate to be away from you for so long…”

Kakashi squeezed the blond and made him look up into his grey eyes. His thumb gently caressed Naruto’s soft bottom lip. “I don’t like it either. I’m glad you are back.” Naruto smiled sweetly up into Kakashi’s loving grey eyes. His hands reached for Kakashi’s mask and gently lowered it over his nose, his lips, and his chin – until his face was fully bare to Naruto’s eyes. His fingers were tracing the handsome face, his nose, and the cute mole under Kakashi’s lips.

The Hokage’s eyes were tender and full of love as he leaned down to capture the sweet lips of his beloved blond. Naruto sighed happily as he finally felt Kakashi’s lips on his own. As the couple pulled apart, Naruto smiled. “Are you alright? I know you tend to work too hard when I’m not watching you. Did you sleep alright?” He gently caressed Kakashi’s cheek.

He leaned into the caress and realized how much he missed his husband. “Hm… Well…” Naruto’s arms wrapped around him, and their eyes met. “You know I can’t sleep well when you’re gone.” Kakashi quietly admitted. Naruto smiled and pressed his body against Kakashi’s strong body. “Me too.” He took in Kakashi’s unique scent and hide his face in Kakashi’s neck. “I love you, Kashi.” The Hokage smiled fondly when Naruto used his nickname. It was a name only Naruto used for him.  
“I love you too, Naruto.”

They stood like this, wrapped in each other’s arms for a few moments until Naruto moved his head to look at Kakashi. His blue eyes darkened with heat and desire. “I really missed you, Kashi.” Kakashi knew that face. He caressed the whiskered cheeks. “Did you?”

Naruto nodded. “Mhmm. I did. So much.” He leaned into the touch and hummed sweetly when Kakashi made him look up a little bit more.

“Tell me how much you missed me. Were a good boy on this mission, Naruto?”

“Yes.” He breathed out.

Kakashi moved to sit back down in his chair behind his Hokage desk. He crossed his legs and grinned at his husband wickedly. He loved that game they were playing. “I am waiting for my report, Hatake-san.” After they were married, Naruto decided to take Kakashi’s name, which was fire for his possessiveness he felt for Naruto. It seemed the change in Naruto’s last name made them both happy, especially when someone called Naruto Hatake-san. It brought a smile to his face. Like right now.

Naruto smiled as he walked over to the Hokage desk. Kakashi was a very neat person, so he could easily sit down on the desk without making a mess. He sat in front of Kakashi, who watched every move his husband made. The blond sat on the wooden desk and started to sensually take off his black jacket. While he stripped, he kept his eyes on Kakashi. Naruto wanted to know how his Hokage would react the moment he let the jacket drop to the floor. “Nothing special to report, Hokage-sama.”

“Is that so? Maybe I should make sure my shinobi came back well and unharmed?”

Naruto felt his dick twitch at Kakashi’s statement. He quietly moaned. “Hm. Maybe you should do that. You know me… I tend to be reckless.”

“I know. Let’s take off that shirt…” The Hokage licked his lips as he watched Naruto slowly take of his mesh shirt. “… and the pants too.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” Naruto stood up and sultrily slipped his orange pants off. He let them drop to his feet and kicked them to where the rest of his clothes lay. Then, he took off his shoes and stood in front of Kakashi, only in his boxers, waiting for his husband’s orders.

Kakashi was still sitting in his chair as he spread his husband’s legs and reached for Naruto’s hand, who eagerly took it. Their fingers intertwined, and Kakashi felt Naruto squeezed his hand. He pulled the blond closer against his body and sighed immediately when he was able to embrace the toned body of his beloved. He kissed a trail on Naruto’s chest before he started to gently suck on one of Naruto’s nipples. This left his husband in a moaning mess as Naruto gripped a handful of his hair. When Kakashi was satisfied with that nipple, he kissed a trail to the other one. His hands moved over Naruto’s back and squeezed his muscles in his shoulders, his back, and, slowly, they were moving towards Naruto’s boxers covered ass.

Naruto moaned contentedly when he finally was in Kakashi’s arms. He missed Kakashi so much. Of course, he loved going on missions with his friends, but coming home to his husband was still the best feeling.

“Did you behave on your mission?”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

Naruto blushed when he moved closer to Kakashi. Wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s body he gazed down at the man sitting in his chair. “Hokage-sama, don’t you want to make sure your loyal shinobi is well _everywhere_? I am sure you want to inspect your property…”

Kakashi groaned as his hands gripped Naruto’s ass tightly. That’s damn right. That ass was his property. Naruto moaned lewdly when Kakashi’s finger dug into his ass.

“You’re right. I want to make sure my shinobi has been a good boy. Take that off.”

Naruto leaned down and kissed his husband passionately. “Yes, Hokage-sama.” He took a step back and moved to take his boxers off, which were already tented. He felt completely aroused by their game and Kakashi’s touches. The undergarment glided off his strong thighs and hit the ground. Naruto kicked them away, not caring where they landed. He kept his eyes only on his husband, who watched him with a heated gaze. Naruto felt so horny. He wanted Kakashi to just take him right here and right now.

“Naruto…” Kakashi breathed out as he gazed upon his beautiful husband, in all his naked glory, standing in front of him. He let his legs fall apart, and Naruto was able to see Kakashi’s pants were extremely tight and stretched over his huge cock. That cock would soon be inside his ass or his mouth. All he just wanted was for Kakashi to fuck him. Hard.

He really had to talk to Tsunade soon. Those damn hormones she gave him for his pregnancy made him all crazy and horny _all the time_! He wasn’t pregnant yet, but hopefully, he would be pregnant with Kakashi’s babies soon. Just the thought of that made his dick twitch. Watching Kakashi’s eyes follow him, he moved back against the desk. “Kakashi…” he whispered.

Kakashi stayed in his seat and watched his husband move to sit on his Hokage desk. “Sit and spread your legs. Let me see you.”

Naruto nodded as sat down on the desk, which was cleared for the night from all the paperwork, thankfully. The blond shinobi slipped back until the back of his knees hit the desk and let his legs fall open. He propped himself on his right arm so he could hold his body upright and watch Kakashi’s face. Putting his feet on the desk, Naruto opened his legs a little further apart. With his left hand, he touched his chest and his nipples. Naruto’s hand slowly moved downwards to his abdomen and his twitching dick. He didn’t touch himself yet, but he wanted to drive his husband crazy.

“You like that, Hokage-sama?” He let his head fall back to expose his collarbone and his neck while he teasingly touched his body in front of the Hokage.

Kakashi’s heart was racing as he watched Naruto touching himself like this. His pants were tight, and he just wanted to take his cock out and put it where it belonged: in that sweet, tight little ass. That week without Naruto was torture. Since they started dating, they have never been apart for more than two or three days, especially since they always did missions together after the war ended.

*

Kakashi had never been more nervous than the day when they got married. Maybe once. On the day when he asked Naruto to marry him. Yet, when he put that ring on Naruto’s finger and his beloved smiled so sweetly at him, he knew this was the best day of his life. Nothing would ever take this feeling away from him.

It was crazy how compatible they were, in more sense than one. Kakashi was lazy, and Naruto was someone who loved to take care of other people. Naruto was absolutely unable to cook, and Kakashi loved to cook but never had anybody to cook for, until they started dating. He enjoyed cooking for Naruto, which always made his husband smile. Sex, now that was something else. Naruto never had been with anyone before Kakashi, so they had to find out what he liked and what they liked to do together. Being naturally dominant (also sexually), he was happy to find out Naruto enjoyed being a submissive person in bed. Maybe that had to do with his loud and leading nature that he enjoyed giving up the control and being the submissive one in bed. Kakashi realized quickly what Naruto needed when they were intimate together, and he loved they were in sync when it came to their desires. They were open about their needs, and Kakashi made sure Naruto always told him what he liked and what felt good for him.

Most of the time they just wanted slow and sweet love, which they both enjoyed immensely. Sometimes they both needed a good hard fuck, which ended in Kakashi taking Naruto so hard that the blond could barely walk the next day. His desire and his love for Naruto made his insides throb and his heart race, and Naruto reassured him often enough that he felt the same. Naruto was his soul mate, and he was sure about that.

A few weeks ago, when Naruto came home from a mission, his husband told him he had to make sure a little kid would find his parents again. Kakashi could see the glitter in his sky-blue eyes. He saw the longing in Naruto’s face. He sighed and made them sit down to talk about this. Naruto told him how happy he was when the little boy ran into his mother’s arms, and how happy he was when the little family was together again. He saw the happiness and the joy in their eyes. Naruto told him that he, too, wanted a baby, _his baby_.  
  
Kakashi’s heart jumped, and truth be told, the sex they had that night was phenomenal. Naruto was riding his dick, almost as if he wanted Kakashi to impregnate him right then and there. He made Kakashi fuck his ass so hard and fill him over and over again.

They went to see Tsunade a few days later and talk about the possibilities of having a baby.

Kakashi realized quickly that the hormones that Naruto had to take in order to become pregnant made him horny and feral. Not that he was complaining. Never in his 33 years of life did he have sex like that. Sometimes Naruto woke him up in the middle of the night because of how hot and wet he was and needed Kakashi’s dick. One of the perks of those hormones Naruto had to take was he was becoming wet and slick. Like right now…

Kakashi’s mouth was watering from watching Naruto sensually moving over his desk. His hips and pretty ass wriggling over his desk, inviting him over. Naruto spread his legs a little bit more, and he slowly moved his hands between his legs to softly stroke his dick, which became even harder under his husband’s hot gaze. “Hokage…. Ah… sama.” His head hit the desk as he was slowly starting to stroke his dick. “Mhmm. You like that, Kakashi?”

Kakashi finally couldn’t take it anymore and stood up from his chair to move closer to Naruto. He stepped up to his desk and gently moved Naruto’s legs further apart to stand between them. “Yes… You are so beautiful, my love.” Kakashi’s hands moved over the golden skin of Naruto’s toned legs. “You are going to be even lovelier when my dick is inside you. You want that?”

“Yes. I want you. So much.”


	2. hanabi 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanabi part 2  
> this is smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kakashi get to have some fun. hehe.  
> Beta: Gleeker1995

Reaching for Kakashi’s hand, Naruto directed him towards his ass. “Touch me. Right here.”

Kakashi groaned. His fingers moved over Naruto’s clenching hole. “Look at how wet you are.” He gently caressed the skin around Naruto’s hole, and when he finally pushed a finger inside him, Naruto moaned loudly. “For you….Ah!”

“Yes.” Kakashi hissed when his finger moved inside Naruto’s wet heat. Pushing a second finger inside, he started stretching his lover for something much bigger.

“Kakashi! Hurry, I can take it!” Naruto almost yelled impatiently.

Kakashi chuckled. Naruto was so beautiful when he couldn’t wait, and when he was eager for his ass to be filled. His cheeks were a lovely shade of red, and his eyes were half lidded. The bright blue eyes were glazed over by something wild and feral.

“I know you can take it, but I want to take care of you. I don’t want to hurt you, my love.” He pushed another finger inside Naruto. With three fingers inside of his husband, he started to eagerly stretch and fuck his cute little blond. He was restless as well since he was still wearing his clothes. Kakashi just wanted to rip them off and make love to his beautiful husband.

“Hmmmm. That feels so good. Ahhh. Kakashi! Right there!” Naruto moaned as his Hokage brushed over that oh so sweet spot.

Kakashi hit his prostate over and over. He was so good at that! The blond moved his hand around his cock faster, and his breath was becoming quicker. “Kakashi! Kakashi!” His legs moved around Kakashi’s back and pulled the other man closer to him. He listed to Kakashi’s deep breathing. The way Kakashi fucked him with his skilled fingers drove him nuts! His slick made it easier for Kakashi’s fingers to move and, my god, he was so wet for that man! He just wanted to cum. “More! Deeper! Yes, yes! Kakashi!” He pushed his hips harder against Kakashi’s hand, and that’s all it took as he moaned wantonly and came all over his stomach. Kakashi’s fingers slowly moved a few more times inside his overstimulated hole until his husband pulled them out.

When he looked down at Naruto’s debauched form, Kakashi growled possessively. His husband’s legs hung down over his desk, and his fingers tiredly moved across his cum-stained stomach. “You look delicious, my cute little shinobi. I think I have to be more thorough with my inspection, though. Don’t you think so?” Kakashi took his vest and his long-sleeved shirt off, which left his upper body naked.

Naruto blushed and felt his mouth water as he looked at his husband’s muscular chest. Kakashi always had been very handsome. When Kakashi had been his Sensei, Naruto had wet dreams about Kakashi. When they started dating, he couldn’t get enough of Kakashi’s kisses and touches. That feeling never stopped. Kakashi was the love of his life. and he was the only man who had ever touched him and made him feel the heat of passion. He never wanted anyone else.

He watched as Kakashi was fumbling with his pants. They were tight over his hard dick. Naruto’s eyes glazed over as he thought about how he was the one who made the copy-nin, the Hokage of Konohagakure, so hard he couldn’t think straight. Kakashi pulled his pants down and let them drop around his knees as he eagerly pulled his briefs down, too.

“Come here.” Naruto whispered hotly as he reached for Kakashi.

His husband stepped between his legs. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Hokage-sama!” He moaned and lifted his hips a little bit to show Kakashi how much he wanted him inside him right now. “Please!”

Kakashi slowly pushed his cock inside Naruto, and with every inch he slid home, he felt his body shiver. He just wanted to pound that sweet ass, but he gave Naruto time to adjust. “You are so tight.”

“You just need to fuck me more, Hokage-sama!” Naruto responded as his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the pleasure of Kakashi’s cock.

“Naruto!” He reached down and squeezed his hips to hold the blond down when he felt Naruto wanting to move his hips. Kakashi inched his hips slowly until he felt that he was all the way inside and his balls hit the back of Naruto’s ass. He was breathing hard as he gripped Naruto’s hips maybe a little too tight, but that hole clenched around his dick in the most delicious way. He swallowed heavily and blinked a few times to make his head straight again. His brain felt all foggy, and his heart was beating so fast when Naruto was struggling against his grip.

When he was squirming impatiently, Naruto’s hot and wet hole squeezed his dick. This caused Kakashi to moan desperately.

“Come on, move! Kakashi!” Naruto wantonly moaned and reached for Kakashi’s chest.

Starting a slow pace, Kakashi leaned down to kiss Naruto’s lips. The younger blond eagerly opened his lips and invited Kakashi’s tongue inside.

Kakashi brushed his lips against Naruto’s in a loving way. Soon, their kiss was more and more passionate as they fell into each other’s arms, desperately trying to have more friction and simply have more touches, kisses, more love by being closer together.

Kakashi pulled away a little and heatedly looked at his husband. “I love you, Naruto.” He kissed him again as his thrusts slowly gained a quicker pace.

Naruto smiled as his jaw fell open from the change of Kakashi’s speed. “I love you too!” His hips started to shake under the force of Kakashi’s thrust, and a loud moan left his mouth, which signaled to his husband that he could stop being careful.  
  
Naruto tried to keep his moans quiet, but Kakashi was fucking him so good. “Ka-ka-shi- ah- ah-!” He panted with every deep thrust of that hard cock, begging to be fucked harder. “Yes! Do it! Har-der!”

The Hokage pushed his cock so deep inside Naruto’s clenching hole, he was making himself delirious with pleasure. “Na-ru-to!” Kakashi thought he would pass out as his husband’s hole milked his dick. “You feel so good!” He threw his head back as he tightly gripped the lean waist. Naruto was wantonly moaning, and it drove him crazy. Looking down at the endless golden skin in front of him, his fingers squeezed the pink nipples as he pushed his dick deeper into that tight wet heat and groaned feverishly. Naruto’s hands reached for his shoulders to sit up.

“Ka-Kashi!” He moaned wildly as he tried to sit up. Kakashi pulled the blond up and into his arms. Pulling him closer, he let Naruto wrap his toned legs around his waist. In this position, his cock slid even deeper inside Naruto. He buried his face in Naruto’s shoulder and sucked in his neck while his arms wrapped around the lean waist and his strong back. _Mine. Mine! All Mine!_ Kakashi’s hands were moving over Naruto’s golden skin as he possessively held onto the blond. He wanted him so much. Desire and love were pumping furiously through his veins.

Naruto’s arms instinctively wrapped around Kakashi’s shoulders. Even though both men were engulfed in this heated frenzy, they found themselves in this loving and caring moment. Kakashi tenderly kissed Naruto’s heated skin, and his hands softly touched Naruto’s back.

Naruto moved his head a little so that Kakashi could reach his neck better. His hands gently caressed the silver locks. “You are so deep!” Naruto blushed and wiggled his ass to have Kakashi even deeper inside him. He felt like he was going crazy, and his brain foggy with lust. “I love you… so much!” He whined as Kakashi pulled his beloved closer to his body as his kisses became more passionate again. His hands moved towards Naruto’s bottom, squeezing the cheeks that were tight from years of running and training.

As Kakashi stood up and slowly moved away from the desk, Naruto completely wrapped himself around his husband and feverishly started to move his hips.

“You like that?” Kakashi whispered hotly. “You want me to fuck that sweet ass, babe?”

“Mmm. Yes… Please! Feels so good.” Naruto softly answered as he started to ride Kakashi’s cock. “I love it when you fuck me like this.” His jaw hung open and panted wildly as he gripped Kakashi’s shoulders. He lifted his hips only to move his ass down again. The friction of sliding down on Kakashi’s dick made his eyes tear up.

“Fuck. Yes. Take it!” Kakashi grunted and pulled Naruto’s ass down on his cock. He watched as Naruto’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his head fell into his neck. Kakashi gripped the lean hips, thrusting into him wildly with a hard and fast pace that had them both grunting and moaning. “Ah! Ah!” Sweat formed on his forehead. This position put a strain on his arms and his legs, but Kakashi didn’t care as he watched his husband ride his cock with abandon. Naruto’s legs wrapped around his waist as his arms tightly wrapped around his neck. He held Naruto safely in his arms while his husband was getting off on his pleasure.

He pushed Naruto’s body back onto his desk and spread his toned legs. “Keep them spread for me, love. I am gonna make you feel so good.” While he pushed Naruto’s legs open with one hand, he held his body upright with the other hand. He stood in between Naruto’s legs and pushed his cock back inside. Kakashi moaned as he felt his orgasm was near, and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Naruto threw his head back as he tried to move his hips with Kakashi’s deep thrusts to make more friction. Naruto was so close, and he could barely see straight because Kakashi was fucking him so good. His brain felt foggy, and he felt delirious from Kakashi’s dick hitting his prostate again and again. That man knew what he was doing.

Kakashi was balls deep inside his cute little blond. With every slap of his balls against that tight little ass, he felt closer. He just wanted to fill that sweet ass with his cum. “Naru-to. I am – hnn – gonna cum. “

Naruto couldn’t take anymore. He wanted to cum. Kakashi’s hands moved over his heated skin, which drove him absolutely crazy. When the silver-haired man started to squeeze his nipples, he thought he might black out from the pleasure.

Kakashi leaned down and started to suck on his neck again, making sure to leave some marks. Naruto’s hands reached for Kakashi and scratched at his muscular back. His legs fell open a little bit more. Pre-cum was dripping on his stomach.

Kakashi’s thrusts became a little bit slower and softer. Pulling back to look at Naruto, the jonin smiled. “Don’t worry my love, I will make you cum… so good.” He pushed his cock hard inside the shivering man. “I want you so much Naruto. Mhhh –“ He moaned deeply when he reached down and lifted Naruto’s legs for a better angle. “You wanna get pregnant?”

“Hmmm, Yes! I want your babies!” By this point, the blond shinobi thought the deeper sensation would throw him over the edge.

“I am gonna cum inside you. Make you swell up. Ah!” Kakashi felt his speech slur when he pounded Naruto, causing the wood to creak under their movements.

Naruto’s sight blurred when he felt Kakashi start a fast and hard rhythm. His legs were bent, and his knees almost touched his chest. Kakashi’s cock reached very deep in this position. “Mhhh. Ah! Yes! Please! There! Right there! Ka-ka-SHI! AH! Please!” Just a little bit more. He felt sweat pouring from his forehead and his chest. Clenching his fingers, Naruto drooled on the desk as Kakashi’s dick stretched his hole. He loved this! He wanted Kakashi to always fuck him like this. “Kakashi! Give it to me! Fill me! Please!” He might have screamed when his orgasm hit him, but boy, did it hit him. Maybe he passed out.

Kakashi felt Naruto’s hole clench around his dick when he came. He groaned as he tried to stop moving, but it just felt to good and fucked the blond through his orgasm.

Kakashi felt feverish when he finally came. It felt like Naruto milked his dick. It squeezed everything out of him.

Even though Kakashi could truthfully say this had been the best sex in his life, he had never been more aroused. Seeing Naruto laying on his desk in the Hokage office, eyes closed, cum all over him and his cum dripping out of Naruto’s ass. It did something to his brain and his heart.

He reached down to gently touch Naruto’s whiskered cheek. Naruto opened his eyes. They looked at each other for a few moments. “Kiss me, husband.”

Kakashi smiled as he leaned down to tenderly brush his lips against Naruto’s. Their lips gently touched for a few moments until Kakashi pulled back. He kissed Naruto’s cheeks and his forehead, which still felt a little hot and sweaty.

Kakashi pulled out and snickered when Naruto grimaced. “Sorry. When you start seducing me like that, I just couldn’t stop myself…” He scratched his neck a little in embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled sweetly. “It just itches a bit. I don’t mind that you weren’t able to stop yourself. I like it when you get all crazy about me.” Naruto tried to sit up slowly and groaned. “But let’s not do this on that desk again. My back is killing me. ‘tebayo!”

When they searched for their clothes, they giggled and shared quick kisses until they were finally dressed again. It took another forty minutes since they couldn’t keep their hands and lips from each other. Kakashi had to make sure that everything was in order before they left the office. Together, hand in hand, they left the Hokage Tower and made their way back home.

*

After the war had ended, Kakashi and Naruto had started dating, and they soon decided it would be better to simply move in together since they spent all their time together anyway. Soon, they were looking for a new apartment, which was still their home now, but when Naruto was walking about having a baby, Kakashi mentioned that it would be better if they started looking for a bigger place. Naruto was happy because that would mean he could finally have garden.

Seeing his love so happy made Kakashi’s heart beat a little faster as he remembered his promise to Minato-Sensei shortly before he left them, when the Edo-Tensei was released. Minato had realized, of course, he had feelings for Naruto, and he had asked Kakashi to always be good to his son and to always protect him. At that time, he didn’t know Naruto would be his soul mate and they would marry one day.

Kakashi gently squeezed Naruto’s hand and caressed the golden ring that rested on Naruto’s finger. They were walking languidly through the dark streets of Konoha. Nighttime had fallen over their quiet village and barely any people were on the streets. The few villagers that were still outside were civilians on their way home from work or tired looking shinobi that just made it back home from a mission. They greeted their Rokudaime and his husband, their village heroes, and moved on their ways. Everything was quiet around them, and Kakashi remembered how the time flew by.

***


	3. hanabi 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos!  
> I love you all! ;)  
> Beta: Gleeker1995  
> <3

When Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto started dating, it had been the talk of town. It was almost scandalous when they decided to walk around holding hands. But after some time, people were used to the copy-nin and their hero as a couple. They became rather irritated when Naruto went on a mission without Kakashi or when Kakashi was seen somewhere without his “cute little blond”, as he used to call him. People started to invite “them” to parties and call “them” to meetings, which was very amusing to Kakashi because it had always been just him. Alone. For so long, he had no one else in his life, so it would definitely take some time to adjust to this new feeling. Naruto told him he had very similar feelings, but he couldn’t imagine his life without Kakashi anymore. He wanted them to stay together like this.  
  
He wanted that too. He wanted them to always stay like this. It took him a year to actually find the courage to ask Naruto to marry him. The copy-nin had the ring for a few months, but he was too nervous to ask him. Maybe Naruto didn’t mean ‘stay together’ in long terms. Maybe it was just Kakashi who thought like this. Maybe it was just Kakashi’s heart at risk.

It was late July when Konoha celebrated the traditional Hanabi Festival. Kakashi and Naruto were dressed in their yukata and made their way through the colorful stands. Kakashi bought the blond some sweets and led him away from the stands and the lights. He wanted to have a quiet moment with Naruto to speak with him in peace. He would ask him tonight when the fireworks started. Kakashi touched his pocket and felt the little box that held the ring, which would, hopefully, soon be on Naruto’s finger.

“Come on, let’s go up to the Hokage Mountain. We’ll see the fireworks much better from up there.” He told him, and Naruto followed him. They made their way up the mountain and sat down close to each other. It was a very mild evening. Nightfall drew near, and Kakashi knew the fireworks would start soon. He took Naruto’s hand in his own. In his mind, he was going over the speech he had prepared. The copy-nin would tell Naruto how much he loved him, and he would always be with him. He would help him achieve all his dreams, anything he wanted before he would show him the ring. Yes. He touched the little box again.

Nightfall had arrived.

“Are you alright, Kashi? You seem nervous.” Kakashi looked up. He saw Naruto fiddle with his Yukata. “You didn’t want to come to the Hanabi Festival, did you? I am sorry. I made you come. I just always wanted to come to this Festival with the person I love the most, and that’s you. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Kakashi gasped. “No! No. That’s not it at all, Naruto!” He immediately pulled his love into his arms. In that moment, the fireworks started and lit the sky in the most beautiful colors. Pink, red, blue, yellow, orange, and gold. They made Naruto’s skin glow, and Kakashi realized that he forgot everything that he prepared. “I wanted to ask you something…”

Naruto looked at confused. “You did?”

“Yes. But I forgot everything that I wanted to tell you… “ He was frustrated with himself and angrily pulled his mask down. Naruto saw that Kakashi’s cheeks were blushing as he tried to hide how embarrassed he was as he scratched his cheeks. He smiled and scooted closer to Kakashi. He leaned his head on the strong shoulders.

“That’s alright.” Naruto gazed up lovingly at Kakashi’s face.

Kakashi put his arms around Naruto’s lean form and kissed his blond hair. “I had this whole speech prepared for tonight, you know… But I can’t remember a thing because… I love you so much and actually I just want to give this to you.” He reached inside his pocket and pulled the little red box outside.

Naruto lifted his head to look at it. He felt his heart miss a beat. _This couldn’t be… Is he really?  
_He gasped as he looked up into stormy grey eyes that nervously looked for permission to go on. This was it! The love of his life was actually going to propose to him! He couldn’t believe it. Was this actually happening to him? The firework show performed on around them, but all he could see were Kakashi’s nervous eyes and his shaking hands. Naruto nodded and smiled encouragingly. Kakashi let out a shaking breath. His hands grasped the box tightly and opened it. “I bought this months ago, when I was on a mission with Yamato and Gai.” Kakashi’s eyes dropped to the box as the ring shimmered in the beautiful lights of the Hanabi Festival. Naruto’s gaze followed his. He gasped.

_It really is a ring! He is going to ask me!_

Their eyes met again and Kakashi took the ring out of the box to show it to Naruto. “I wanted to give this to you, and now I don’t know how to do this.”

He realized how nervous Kakashi actually was about this. He scooted closer to Kakashi and kissed his cheek. “Believe me, there is only one answer that you will hear when you ask that question. Dattebayo!” He smiled brightly and held out his hand. “You wanna put this on my finger? You gotta ask me first!”

“Understood.” Kakashi chuckled with newfound confidence. “So, do you wanna marry me?”

Naruto squealed and jumped into Kakashi’s waiting arms. “YES!”

**

Maybe he could take Naruto to the Hanabi Festival again this year. He smiled as he gently touched the ring on Naruto’s finger. Maybe they could take their child there someday.

Naruto squeezed his hand. “What are you thinking about?”

“I remembered when we I took you to the Hanabi Festival for the first time.”

“Oh, when you almost forgot that you wanted to marry me?” Naruto grinned.

“Maa, I was nervous. You will never let me forget that, will you?”

“No. Even when we are old and grey, well I will get grey, your hair can’t get any more silver than that. Anyway, even when we are old, I will remember that day because it was the most romantic day of my life, and the sweetest thing you ever did. And, you were dressed and ready to leave the house on time, you lazy bum!” He almost yelled the last part. “Which was even more impressing than you actually asking me to marry you.”

Kakashi laughed and pulled Naruto closer. They slowly moved through the streets and finally arrived at their apartment.

Naruto stopped and pulled his keys from his pants. He was jokingly talking to himself. “I will definitely tell our kids about the few times their father was on time. “Sweetheart, don’t worry, your father is always late. There were only two times when he was punctual. When he asked me to marry him and when he put the sperm inside me to make you.”” He opened the door and giggled when he felt Kakashi kick his butt.

“Ouch! That hurt!” He chuckled. He turned around to see Kakashi stepped inside their apartment as well. He closed the door and locked it. The Rokudaime Hokage pulled his mask down, and Naruto could see a deep blush covering his husband’s cheeks.

“You will absolutely _not_ tell our children such a thing.” He grumbled. “I am more punctual with you now.”

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi. “You are. I was just kidding. I’m sorry.” They were locked in a tight embrace for a long moment until Kakashi felt Naruto shift a little bit.

“What is it?” Kakashi whispered as he kissed the crown of his blond husband.

“Do you think I will be pregnant soon?” Naruto had some uncertainty in his voice as he asked. He really wanted to have a baby with Kakashi more than anything.

“After tonight I am sure you will be, my love.” A dirty grin played on his lips, remembering what they did in his Office just an hour ago.

Naruto giggled and pushed away from Kakashi. “I hope so. But I guess it would be better we made sure… Don’t you think so too, Ho-ka-ge-sa-maaa?” He enunciated every syllable and looked at Kakashi with a lewd grin.

Kakashi was glad they were back in their own apartment because he wanted to make his cute little husband beg and scream tonight. He wanted to make sure his beloved would have his wish.

**


	4. hanabi 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 weeks later ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Gleeker1995  
> <3

_*6 Weeks Later*_

It was still early as Naruto felt Kakashi’s tall body was still tightly wrapped around him. The sheets were covering him and his husband, but something didn’t feel right. Quickly, he pushed Kakashi off him and raced towards the bathroom. He had never been so sick in his life as he pushed his hands in front if his mouth to keep the vomit inside. The blond heard Kakashi call his name, but he had to race to the toilet to empty his stomach. Naruto whimpered as he fell to the cold tiles, and with shivering hands, he opened the toilet seat and vomited. His throat burned a little bit. It was not a pleasant feeling.

Kakashi woke up when Naruto pushed him away and jumped out off their bed. He was irritated and still a little sleepy. _What’s the time anyway?_ The Rokudaime looked at the watch on their bedside table and to confirm, he looked outside the window. It was still dark outside. It was just half past five. Something must be wrong.

“Naruto?” The copy-nin called out.

He heard Naruto’s whimper from the bathroom and knew something was definitely wrong. He untangled himself from under his sheets and walked towards the bathroom when he heard his poor husband vomiting. He quickly ran to Naruto’s side and kneeled down next to him. Naruto groaned as his head leaned against the toilet. Kakashi gently lifted Naruto’s head and tried to determine if his husband was sick or if he had fever.

“What’s wrong, Naruto?” He asked worriedly. “You never get sick. We should get you to the hospital.”

Naruto groaned. “No, it’s probably just a bug or something. Can you help me up? I want to get back to bed.”

Kakashi wasn’t too sure about that. Naruto had never been sick in all their years together. Not when he was a child, nor when all the other Genin where down with the fever. Naruto was always quick to heal and had never caught any kind of illness.

Naruto held onto his husband with shaky hands, and he was glad when Kakashi simply picked him up to carry him back to their bed. “Thank you, Kashi.” He whispered and leaned his head against his husband’s shoulder. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

Kakashi, on the other hand, wasn’t able to fall back asleep easily. He cuddled closer to Naruto’s warm body and felt worried for his beloved. 

**

Naruto promised Kakashi he would see Tsunade and Sakura the next morning. Since Kakashi had to go back to his Office, he made sure to drop Naruto off at the hospital and walked to the Hokage Tower from there. Shikamaru would probably kill him if he didn’t come to work.

He trusted Tsunade and Sakura-chan to take care of Naruto.

**

Shikamaru realized quickly his Hokage was somewhere else with his thoughts today.

“Something wrong Hokage-sama?”

“What? – Oh… I am sorry, Shikamaru. Naruto was really sick this morning. I had to take him to the hospital to see Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan.”

“I hope that he feels better soon. It’s very unusual for Naruto to get sick.” Shikamaru said and his brows drew together.

“Hmm. Yes indeed. He said that I shouldn’t worry so much because after he slept a few more hours, he already felt better again.”

The advisor smiled. “Well, you can’t help but worry about the people you love the most. Isn’t that just a fact, Hokage-sama?”

Kakashi sank deeper in his chair and smiled. “Yes.”

Shikamaru took the signed papers that were laying around the desk and made his way out of the office. When he reached the door, he turned around and looked at the man who was in thoughts with his beloved blond husband.

“Tonight is the Hanabi Festival. Guess you are not going if Naruto is sick?”

Kakashi shook his head to concentrate on Shikamaru’s words. “We’ll see. But I guess not.”

Shikamaru nodded and left the Office. After he had closed the door, he chuckled in amusement. When Temari was pregnant, she had been sick all the time. Guess Naruto’s wish had finally come true. Maybe he should go and tell Kakashi, but he guessed that by now Sakura and Tsunade told him the good news. Naruto would probably want to tell Kakashi himself.

The advisor sighed. What a child that would be. He started thinking about the little Hatake baby. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it have silver hair, or would it be blond like Naruto?

He grinned. Maybe he would see those two at the Hanabi Festival tonight. He should ask Temari if she wants to go as well.

**

Kakashi was glad when his administrative staff helped him to put away the files and the endless mission reports. He was done for today, and he just wanted to go home to see if Naruto was alright. He hurried out of the office and quickly walked home. Seeing the light shining through their kitchen window, he quickly raced up the stairs to get to their apartment.

He unlocked the door and let himself in. “Naruto?” He called. “Love, are you home?”

He closed the door and locked it. He quickly undressed and walked into the kitchen, where Naruto was happily summing a tune. “Kakashi, you are home early!” Standing up from the table, he walked into Kakashi’s waiting arms.

“They let me go early… I wasn’t really paying attention today…”

Naruto chuckled and gently caressed his cheek. “I made you worry. I am sorry. Everything is fine, just like I told you!” Kakashi lifted his chin and softly pressed his lips against Naruto’s. Naruto moaned happily and wrapped his arms tightly around Kakashi’s back. He gently pecked Kakashi’s lips a few more times until he pulled away. “You know, tonight is the Hanabi Festival. We could go and watch the fireworks?”

“Are you sure that you want to go?”

“Of course! I really want to go with you!”

**

After they dressed in their yukatas, they made their way through the busy streets of the village. Colorful stands and screaming men who wanted to sell masks, toys and sweets were lining up the streets of Konoha. Naruto held onto his hand and felt the golden band press into his skin.

“Konoha is such a beautiful place. Don’t you think?” Naruto said and smiled at him.

“It is,” Kakashi lifted Naruto’s hand to his masked face and pressed a sweet kiss to his ring. “but with you by my side, I would probably say that to any place.”

Naruto blushed and looked at their joined hands. “Sometimes I think that I am not showing you, or telling you enough, how happy you make me.”

Kakashi shook his head. “Why would you think that?”

“Because you have given me everything I always wanted and dreamed of. You gave me a home, love, stability, and you married me. You are always there for me, and I know that you will never leave me. I couldn’t ask for more and yet…”

They were disrupted when suddenly the fireworks started going off. Kakashi was reminded of the night he had asked Naruto to marry him. Pink, red, blue, yellow, and gold shined around them. The people danced through the streets, laughing, eating, and drinking. Colors were all around them, but all Kakashi could see was Naruto’s shining face.

“… and yet?” He squeezed Naruto’s hand.

Naruto looked at him with a face that showed utterly happiness and contentment. “Yet it seems that I fall in love with you more and more every day, because you made my biggest wish come true.” He stepped closer to Kakashi and wrapped his arms around him. With teary eyes, he looked up into the masked face.

“You are going to be a father, Kakashi.”

***


	5. birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naruto and Kakashi finally meet their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note:  
> I have rewritten chapters: 5 and 6. !!  
> More Hatake babies, sexy times, love and fluff in the Hatake/Uzumaki household is to come!  
> Yeiiii <3

He never thought that he would ever have something as sublime as this. Her hands were so small, and her face was still a little squishy. Her whole body was so fragile and she had to trust in her parents to keep her safe and warm. Kakashi had never felt anything so profound as that moment when he heard the first sounds of his newborn baby. The first scream was a sign that her lungs were free and healthy. 

_She already sounds like Naruto, loud and stubborn_. 

Kakashi felt tears sting in his eyes when Tsunade held the little being in her arms right after she was born. “It’s a girl! And she has your lung capacity it seems Naruto. She sounds very healthy.” The Godaime proudly announced. Sakura squealed excited. “Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei! She is so beautiful!” Naruto turned to look at Kakashi with a tired and beautiful smile. His eyes were swimming with tears. His hand trembled exhausted when he reached for his husband. “Kakashi.” Kakashi gently took his hand in his and leaned down to kiss his husband’s lips. “I love you, Naruto.” Tsunade looked at the Rokudaime. “You want to cut the cord, Kakashi?” Kakashi felt very insecure all of a sudden and looked at Naruto.  
His husband smiled at Kakashi encouragingly. “He does.” Kakashi swallowed heavily and carefully followed Tsunade‘s instructions.  
After the cord was cut, he went back to Naruto’s side and gently brushed the sweaty hair out of his face. “You are so beautiful.” The silver-haired man softly whispered. Naruto moaned in relief when he felt Kakashi’s cool hands on his skin. 

“That feels nice.” The new parents enjoyed the short moment they had for themselves while Tsunade and Sakura washed the little baby and made sure that she was completely healthy. 

“I am so proud of you. You were amazing, Naruto.” Kakashi pressed his lips to Naruto’s sweaty forehead. Naruto grunted tiredly and smiled up into Kakashi’s warm stormy grey eyes. “Thank you for staying with me the whole time. I was scared when I felt the first labor pains.” 

“I wouldn’t have missed this for anything in the world.” Kakashi whispered as he nuzzled his nose gently into Naruto’s neck. Naruto turned his face to Kakashi. They shared a deep look full of love and devotion. Naruto closed his eyes when Kakashi gently kissed his lips.

Tsunade walked back into the room and held a little white bundle in her arms. She bounced it gently in her arms and cooed at the little baby. “Look what I have here. I think this is yours?” She jokingly said when he smiled tenderly at the bundle in her arms. “Maybe I should just keep her.” 

Naruto tiredly smiled at the Godaime. “Baa-chaaaan, give her to me.” 

“Alright, alright. Here you go Daddy.” She carefully handed the baby to Naruto. “I remember when I first met you, Naruto… you were such a brat.” She stood close to Naruto on the other side of the hospital bed and showed him how to hold the baby. “Now you two are parents yourself and will have to take care of this little baby.” She gently touched Naruto’s head and cheek. “She looks so much like you, Gaki.” 

Naruto leaned into her touch. “I am so glad that you were with me Tsunade.” 

The blond woman leaned down and gently kissed Naruto’s blond hair. “She will be so spoiled, you are aware of that, right?” Tsunade looked down at the baby girl and smiled as she saw how natural it already came to Naruto how to hold and support the baby’s body.

Naruto quietly giggled. “I guess. We were talking to Gai a few days ago. We asked him to be her godfather. He was so excited, it was wonderful.” Naruto told Tsunade. The after-birth bliss still made him feel kind of high and the adrenalin was still pumping through his body. “She is so beautiful, right Kakashi? She has your hair and your nose! Look!” He tenderly touched his daughters face. “Hanabi… My little Hana-chan.”  
Kakashi moved closer to Naruto’s side and nodded. His face was still full of awe when he looked at his daughter’s face. “She has your whiskers.” Carefully he maneuvered his body, so that he could sit next to Naruto on the hospital bed. From this position he had a better view on Hanabi’s little squishy face. Her eyes were closed, and she was gently sucking on Naruto’s nipple. Happy with herself and the world because she felt safe in the arms of her parents, gently gurgling baby sounds left her. Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade watched the baby with happy fascination. 

Sakura started to prepare everything to get Naruto cleaned up in the meantime. She watched the little family from where she stood and felt her heart pound in her chest. When Lee had asked her to marry her a few weeks ago she started dreaming about the possibility of having a family on her own as well. Maybe their children would play together one day and be friends, just like Naruto and her? She giggled and went over to Kakashi and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. Kakashi looked up to her and smiled. This wholesome, perfect moment when their weird little family was together to enjoy the bliss of welcoming their newest member into the world, was making Kakashi aware of how precious this life he was sharing with Naruto truly was. 

Naruto’s was fighting with his emotions when he turned to Kakashi. Tsunade gently brushed his hair out of his face and Kakashi held the blond in his arms. “Naruto? What’s wrong? Are you alright?” 

Naruto sniffed. “Yes. I am just so happy that Hanabi is here now and that you are with me and…” His eyes were wandering to Tsunade and Sakura. “And that you are here too.” 

Sakura stood at the foot of Naruto’s bed and tenderly touched Naruto’s leg. “Naruto, stop it or I have to cry too!” 

“I am sorry Sakura-chan. I just feel very emotional right now.” He started sobbing. 

Kakashi chuckled and wrapped his arms around his little family. Tsunade and Sakura gently hugged the little family too and let the blond cry happy tears into their arms. Hanabi stayed calm even through his daddy’s crying. It seemed as if the baby already felt that those were no sad or bad tears, since she simply snuggled deeper into the warm and safe embrace. The baby fell asleep, surrounded by people who loved her more than anything. 

Tsunade pulled away from her Gaki and let Naruto’s husband take care of the tears. She listened as Kakashi whispered loving and calming words into Naruto’s ear. The Godaime Hokage felt proud of Kakashi. It wasn’t easy for the older man to be in a relationship in the beginning and to change, but she watched those two develop and grow together. Tsunade and Sakura moved away from the bed and gave them a little bit more room. “We should get started with cleaning Naruto and make sure that everything is alright. I am sure that Kurama is already taking care of Naruto’s body, but I want to be sure that he is fine…” Tsunade nodded at her students’ word. “Yes, you are right.” They turned around and Tsunade looked at Naruto. “Naruto why don’t you give Hana-chan to her father? We need to take care of you now and I am sure that Kakashi wants to hold her too.”

Naruto smiled and nodded tiredly. He was sticky and there were all kinds of bodily fluids all over him. His body ached and he felt worn out like never before. “Yes, that sounds good... Kakashi? Do you want to hold her?” He asked carefully. 

Kakashi’s body went stiff. He wanted to hold her, but he felt so nervous. What if held her in a wrong way? What if he dropped her? What if – 

“You can do this.” Naruto gently nudged him and winked at him. “Come on, be brave, – dad.” Naruto giggled as he watched Kakashi’s reaction. Kakashi pulled his mask back over his nose and carefully reached out for the little fragile bundle.

Kakashi was swimming in a sea of bliss when he held Hanabi in his arms for the first time. For a moment Kakashi was completely captured in this moment that only belonged to him and his daughter. Tsunade and Sakura ushered him outside because they had to take care of Naruto. He looked at his young husband, full of love and adoration. After pressing mis mask covered lips to Naruto’s cheeks one more time with his little baby in his arms, Kakashi went outside, where Gai and their friends where eagerly waiting to meet the little Hatake baby. He cooed at Hanabi and slowly made his way outside.

Gai immediately got up when he saw his friend and rival with a little bundle in his arms. “My Rival!”  
Shikamaru, Temari and Lee also got up excitedly. “What is it?!” The little baby was sleeping safely in her father’s arms and Kakashi smiled down at his daughter. He saw Gai and the others already walking up to him and pulled the fragile little being closer to his chest. Everyone could see the happiness and the pride in Kakashi’s smile. Gai was already bouncing with impatience. 

“It’s a girl.” Kakashi announced. 

“Yes!” Temari pumped her fist. “Congratulation, Kakashi-san! Well done!” 

Everyone laughed and agreed as they were congratulating the Rokudaime on his daughter. Kakashi felt a little embarrassed and blushed. Gai patted his friend on his shoulder and tried to hold back some tears as he looked at Kakashi. They had known each other since they were little children and know his rival held a little one in his arms. “I am so happy for you Kakashi!” 

“Thank you, Gai. I hope you know that godfather duties will call for you very soon.” 

Gai’s lip was trembling. “Of course I’m ready!” 

Kakashi chuckled. When Naruto was pregnant, they were talking a lot about godparents and they had both agreed on Gai pretty quickly. It was important to both of them, that Hanabi’s godfather would be someone, who would care for their child in case something happened to them. They knew that Gai would always love and support their child, no matter what. Gai was Kakashi’s best friend and he knew them better then anyone.  
Shikamaru watched them slightly amused. “Kakashi-san, does she have a name yet?” 

“Hanabi.” He gently nuzzled his masked nose into the soft tummy and took in the wonderful smell of the newborn baby. “Her name is Hanabi. Naruto picked her name.” 

Everybody smiled down at the little girl. “That’s a really pretty name.” The young Nara said. 

“Yes. It is.” Kakashi smiled tenderly at Hanabi as she made soft noises which indicated that the baby would wake up soon. Temari looked at the baby a little closer. She gently moved the blanket away, in which the baby was wrapped up. “She has Naruto’s whiskers. So cute! She has your hair, Kakashi-san! She’s going to be a beauty.” 

The doors opened again, and Sakura walked outside. She was tired as Lee took her into his arms. “Isn’t she cute?” The Kunoichi stated. “Naruto was wonderful, and Sensei was very brave.” With a fond expression she made it clear how please she was with her teacher. Many fathers passed out when they watched the birth of their child, she explained. “You didn’t pass out, Sensei. I am so proud of you.” The atmosphere was light like everyone just wanted to bath in the overall happiness that started as soon as Kakashi brought Hanabi with him. 

“I guess Naruto would have killed me if I passed out.” He chuckled embarrassed. “It was a lot to take in though. Be prepared Lee…” Lee scratched his head and blushed as he felt Sakura’s glare on him. “I am…I AM PREPARED!” Sakura blushed and hide her face in her hands. Temari laughed and patted her friend’s back. 

“Ah! Sensei, actually I came to tell you all that you can see Naruto now.” Sakura said and made sure to explain that not everyone rushed in together. 

Kakashi felt the baby squirm against his chest. It seemed like Hanabi wanted to get back to Naruto just as much as he did. He gently moved the small baby closer and smiled. “Thank you, Sakura. I guess Hanabi wants to get back to Naruto too. Right?” He cooed at his daughter. “Gai, are you coming?” Gai quickly took the little stuffed dog animal, that he had brought to the hospital, and quietly followed Kakashi to Naruto’s room. 

The others would wait until they could see Naruto too. Shikamaru and Temari were excited to see their friend as well. Since their baby was born just a few months ago, they understood the need for some privacy. Temari felt how her husband was getting a little restless next to her.  
“Are you alright, Shikamaru?” 

“Yes, sure, it’s just weird, you know? We grew up together and now we…” 

“Now you are dads?” 

“Yes. It’s…” Shikamaru sniffed and reached for Temari’s hand. “He’s my best friend. I’m just happy for him you know. He’s been through a lot… and he deserves this so much.” 

Usually, Temari wasn’t a person who found it easy to comfort other people, but she knew how important Naruto was to her husband. Also, she knew Naruto since they were children and for her, the blonde was an important friend as well, not only because of the great impact that he had on her brother Gaara, but also because of the huge influence he had on her homeland, Suuna. 

Since she had married Shikamaru, she had moved to Konaha, and the village became her new home as well. Spending more time in the village and being with Shikamaru also meant spending more time with Naruto. She watched how close they were and how important the blonde was to her husband. They spent a lot of time talking about the future and what kind of village they want to build together – as Hokage and advisor. Side by side. She was amazed about the amount of trust that Naruto was putting into Shikamaru. There was absolutely nothing that Naruto was not talking about with his friend and he had no secrets from Shikamaru. 

Shikamaru was right, when he said that Naruto deserved this happiness. Naruto and his husband had gone through so much and Temari was just as happy as her husband to witness this happy moment. She squeezed her husband’s hand. It was a little unusual for Shikamaru to show this much emotion, but it seemed that the feelings were threatening to overwhelm even him. It was endearing to see her husband being so happy for his best friend. 

“You are such a softie Shikamaru. I love that about you. You are a wonderful best friend.” Shikamaru blushed and turned his face away from Temari but looked straight into Sakura’s and Lee’s smiling faces. 

Sakura quickly wiped away some tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. Lee held her close and she realized how fortunate and lucky she was to be able to be here and to share this special moment with her friends. She watched Shikamaru trying to regain his posture. The young Nara chuckled as his wife made a joke about him being such a softy. Sakura and Lee also snickered but the young medic also found it very endearing that the young man had such deep feelings for his best friend. 

\---

Naruto was bathed and dressed in fresh clothes. Tsunade held the tired blond in her arms and helped him back into his bed. The bed was covered with fresh linens and felt cool and soft on his skin. “Thank you, Baa-chan.” He tightly held onto the older woman when she helped him into fresh clothes. Her face held a tender expression when she held Naruto in her arms. She could feel a special bond between them, now that her little Gaki was grown up and had his own family. She was never granted children on her own, but it always felt like Naruto was her own. In moments like this when she was able to care for Naruto, she felt especially close to him. She made sure that Naruto was covered with the blankets and brushed away some of his wild blond hair that had fallen into his face. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment of closeness with Tsunade. 

“Now, that must be that husband of yours, hmm?” Tsunade chuckled when she heard the door creak open. 

Naruto looked to the door and happily squealed. “Kakashi! Gai-san!” 

“Naruto-kun, you look well!” 

“Thank you, Gai-san! Have you met Hana-chan?” 

“Yes, I have met my godchild.” 

Kakashi was slowly making his way over to Naruto’s bed and handed Hanabi back to Naruto, who eagerly took the baby into his arms. Naruto cooed and kissed his daughter. “Look Hana-chan, that’s Gai-Sensei, he’s your godfather.” Naruto grinned at Gai. The Jonin sat down on one of the chairs next to Naruto’s hospital bed and laid the little doggy next to Naruto. “Aw thank you, Gai-san!” 

Tsunade stood at the end of Naruto’s bed and carefully watched when Naruto put the little bundle into Gai’s arms. Kakashi laughed as his friend stared at the baby in awe. Tsunade’s initial worry was blown away when Gai’s arms softly wrapped around the newborn. “She really is cute, my rival.” 

Kakashi gently squeezed Naruto’s hand. “She is.” 

***


	6. hanabi 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids grow up so fast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Gleeker1995
> 
> I have rewritten chapters 5 and 6 (please go back to chapter 5 )  
> And I will post chapters 7, 8 and 9 as soon as possible. 
> 
> Have fun my sweethearts.

**

When Kakashi came home his first instinct was to call for Naruto, but it was quiet in the apartment. After he dressed into something more comfortable, he moved into the living room. His heart melted when he saw Naruto holding their baby to his chest. Hanabi was sleeping like a rock safely in her daddy’s arms. Thank god that child inherited Naruto’s sleeping habits. When Shikamaru told him stories of his sleepless nights, the Hokage wanted to praise his little angel. He, also, realized Hanabi had inherited Naruto’s eating habits. She was just a few months old, and she was a difficult eater already. He saw so much of Naruto in their child; she was perfect, of course. Shikamaru said every parent thought that of their child. 

Kneeling down next to the sofa, he leaned down to gently kiss Naruto’s lips, which caused him to stir and lazily open his blue eyes. Another trait Hanabi inherited from Naruto. She would be a beauty like Naruto. 

“You are home! Papa is home!” He cooed at Hanabi who also woke up slowly and yawned. With big eyes she was looking around and when she saw Kakashi’s face she giggled sweetly and reached out for him. “Awww, look Papa who is excited to see you!” Kakashi reached out to take the toddler from Naruto’s arms and took her into his. Hanabi was still happily giggling when Kakashi held her to his chest. Naruto sat up and made room for Kakashi to sit next to him. 

“Welcome home. How was your day?” 

“I think I read a million badly written genin mission reports.” Kakashi complained as he petted Hanabi’s silver hair.

Naruto chuckled. “That’s your duty Hokage-sama.” 

“I am glad when it will be your duty.” 

Naruto laughed. “Lazy bum.”

“How was your day? What did you two do?” He smiled down at Hanabi. “Was daddy behaving while I was gone?” He cuddled the little silver-haired girl who laughed happily at the attention and the kisses she recived from her parents. Naruto snuggled close to Kakashi and wrapped his arms and legs lazily around Kakashi. He smiled as he watched his husband hold his daughter. 

“Of course I did!” he kissed Kakashi’s pale neck and made a funny face at Hanabi who thought that was the funniest thing because she giggled and pointed at her Daddy. “Da!” 

Kakashi and Naruto stopped everything. “What?!” 

“She said something!” 

“Her first word!” 

“Da – da!” 

Naruto wrapped his body tighter around Kakashi. Full of happiness that they could witness this special moment together. It was as if Hanabi hat kept that word inside all day and waited until her Papa was here too so he could hear her, too. They kissed her chubby cheeks. 

Naruto jumped up and started rummaging around the living room cupboards. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I need the camera! I need to take a photo! Hanabis first words, that’s a special moment! Aha! There it is!” He grabbed the small black camara and put it on the table in a near distance. He pushed a button and sat down next to Kakashi. Naruto put his arms around Kakashi and their smiling baby. 

Kakashi leaned over and kissed his husband’s cheek. In that moment the flash went off and the picture was taken. 

\---

Iruka wasn’t surprised when Hatake Hanabi finished her first year at Academy with top grades. He was the best student in every subject and all of the teachers praised her. She had excellent strategic understanding and great historical knowledge by the age of seven the teachers allowed the next Hatake protégé to skip a class. She decided against it, because she wanted to stay with her friends in class. 

Naruto and Kakashi stood in front of the Academy and waited for classes to be over. They stood in the shadows of the old oak tree by the swing. It brought nostalgia to Naruto. Who would have thought he would stand here one day, waiting for his own child? 

Classes were definitely over as they could hear children laughing and screaming. They were running out of the building, ready to enjoy the afternoon and play with their friends. 

“There she is.” Kakashi said. “Look at her!” They laughed when they saw their daughter. Her beautiful dark violet dress was full of paint and her whole face was red. It wasn’t clear, however, if it was because she was laughing too hard or because there was red paint all over her cheeks. Iruka was stomping behind her a furious look on his face. “Naruto! Kakashi-san!” 

Hanabi ran over to her parents and happily hugged them. “Daddy! Papa!” He jumped into Kakashi’s arms who picked her up. She reached over and pulled Naruto into the hug as well. Naruto giggled and kissed his daughters silver hair. Her head was the only part of her that was without paint. 

“That child! She is worse than you! If that is even possible! I don’t understand it. She never pays attention, plays pranks and still her test score is off the charts!” 

Kakashi held her close and lifted her chin so Hanabi would look at him. “Hanabi, What did you do to Iruka-Sensei this time?”

“Nothing.. Just painted all the blackboards red? I thought he might like it.” 

Naruto laughed. “Ha-ha! That is genius.” 

Kakashi and Iruka were looking at him seriously. “She used permanent color!” 

“…and very bad Hanabi. We will have to talk about that at home.”

Iruka grimaced and looked at Naruto. “I need to talk with you two, tomorrow.” With that, he turned around and went back to the Academy. 

\---

They went back home to their house which was located close to the Nara Main Estate. Shikadai, Shikamaru’s son, was Hanabi’s best friend and they were in academy together. Naruto was glad that they lived so close to each other. 

“When we get home, you will take a bath, young lady, and then we will talk about what happed at school today. It seems that Iruka-Sensei is really mad this time.” 

“Why did you do that, Hanabi?” Kakashi asked quietly and squeezed her little hand softly.

She walked between her parents and tightly held onto their hands. “I don’t want to tell you, because you will make me leave my friends.”

Naruto stopped abruptly. “What? Who told you that nonsense? Whatever is going on, you can always tell us the truth. We are your parents, and we love you more than anything in this world!” He kneeled in front of his daughter and felt Kakashi also kneel down as well. They looked at the young girl who looked at them insecurely. 

“I was listening to some teachers talk… They said that it would have been better if you put me in the third- or fourth-year class because … something about my brain and Hatake protégés… I didn’t understand everything they were saying. What does that mean? Am I different from my friends?” She was looking between Naruto and Kakashi and her eyes teared up. “Is it because of my pranks?” 

“Baby, no.” Naruto took Hanabi into his arms and cooed sweetly at her. She immediately melted against his body and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and her small legs tried to hold onto Naruto’s strong form. Naruto stood up and gently held the 7-year-old protectively in his arms. Kakashi stood up, too, and tenderly touched the soft silver hair on his daughters head. He sighed. He had always feared that Hanabi would inherit his genes. 

“Baby it’s not about the pranks. The’re super funny and you, Papa, and I love them … Its about…” Naruto looked at Kakashi. 

Kakashi gently combed through the silver locks and with a sympathetic smile he watched his child sniff and cry into Naruto’s shoulder. The blond didn’t care though that his shirt was wet and soon full of snot. All that he cared about was drying his baby’s eyes and making the pain go away. 

“Hanabi, do you think the tests in Academy are very easy?” 

She sniffed and nodded. 

“Do you always know the answers when the teachers ask something?” Kakashi asked.

She blushed and nodded. “But they are so logical.” 

“Of course.” Kakashi remembered that frustration from his own childhood. “Do you remember last year when Iruka had you take that special test? You could have skipped two classes.” Hanabi nodded. The small family was moving again. They would soon reach their home. Kakashi was fiddling with his keys. Hanabi nodded. The small family started moving again. They would reach their home soon. “Would you take that test again? We don’t want to pull you away from your classmates, but maybe it would be good for you to learn some more interesting and challenging stuff?” 

Hanabi fell quiet. Closing her eyes, she buried her little face in Naruto’s neck. “I have to think about that.” She murmured and her little fists tightly clenched Naruto’s orange t-shirt. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be more Hatake family sweetness!! 
> 
> My tumblr page is uzumaki-hatake-julsemo. ;)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments I love you all 💜


	7. marriage and other problems part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being pregnant is not always fun... Poor Naru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting over again.  
> More Hatake babies muhaha  
> Even though this is Mpreg, I am not going into the details,..  
> I just want to focuse of the fluff and the family :)  
> But I have a pretty good outline for the rest of the story now,..  
> Hanabi will be finished in 12-13 Chapters.  
> Please re-read chapter 5 + 6, they are new/edited.  
> I hope y'all are ok with this xD

When Naruto was 25, he was pregnant again and Kakashi wasn’t as nervous as he was when they were expecting Hanabi. They already knew what was going to happen. It was still amazing to see how Naruto’s body was changing during the pregnancy. His belly was growing and swelling up and Kakashi was weirdly aroused by Naruto’s heavily pregnant belly when he snuggled against Kakashi.

They asked Sakura and Lee to watch Hanabi for the weekend so they could have a little ‘grown-up-time’. Bless their friends, they were happy to watch their five-year-old. Lee was especially excited to take care of Hanabi since Sakura was pregnant, he always told Naruto that ‘ _ he needed to practice how to take care of children _ ’, which made the blond laugh, but at the same time he was thankful. Hanabi had the same crazy amount of energy as Naruto. The Taijutsu specialist had enough energy to counter that, and make sure that by the end of the day the little Hatake girl was tired from running around or playing, that she fell into her bed and slept like a rock. 

\---

It was noon, the sun was high in the sky and Naruto tried to make sure that his child was propally dressed. She wanted to wear two different kinds of socks, yellow pants and a neon green shirt with a toad on it, but who was he to criticize the fashion choices of his daughter when his wardrobe still consisted of mainly orange clothes. 

“When is Uncle Lee coming?” She asked again, for the hundredth time. 

“I am sure that he will be here soon, sweetheart.” Naruto grinned and tiredly sat down on the couch. The second pregnancy was exhausting, and he felt tired all the time. 

Hanabi watched her daddy with careful eyes. She approached him and gently snuggled closer to Naruto. Her short arms wrapped around his pregnant belly. “Daddy, are you ok?” 

Naruto tenderly touched his daughter’s head. “Of course, I am fine baby. I am tired, because your little sibling is kicking me a lot, but that’s ok. Dattebayo.” Naruto laughed. He ruffled his blond hair and grinned down at Hanabi’s worried face. She was just five years old, but she looked at Naruto with open eyes full of understanding and deep emotions. 

Her tiny hands reached for Naruto’s belly and rubbed it. “When will I meet them?” 

Naruto hugged Hanabi to his side and kissed her forehead. His hand reached for Hanabi’s and he entwined their fingers over his belly . “Soon. Tsunade-baa-chan said that your little sister or brother will be born in the next few days. Are you excited Hana-chan?” 

Hanabi nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Daddy!” She had been excited for the past few weeks. Becoming an older sister was something that the young girl could not yet fully comprehend but she knew that it was something good, that she was greatly looking forward to. 

Naruto laughed. “Me too, and your Papa too.” 

Hanabi looked up into Naruto’s bright face. Just then, the door of Naruto’s and Kakashi’s bedroom opened and Kakashi stepped out. He was just getting dressed before their friend came over to pick up Hanabi for the weekend. “Papa is what?” he innocently asked. His mask was hanging around his neck.

Hanabi jumped from the coach and ran into Kakashi’s arms. “Excited, dattebasa!” Kakashi was highly amused when he first realized that their child had picked up Naruto’s speech pattern. It sometimes manifested when she was getting very excited over something and the words were simply tumbling out of her little mouth. 

“What am I excited about?” Kakashi kneeled down to pick Hanabi up. The girl squealed happily when Kakashi took her into his arms and held her on his hips. 

“My sister or brother!” 

“Ooooh I see.” Kakashi grinned and pulled the little girl closer to his chest. He kissed her cheek. “That’s true. I am excited. Hana-chan what do you wish for? A little brother or sister?” 

Hanabi squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her face into Kakashi’s chest. Her small hands clenched tightly against her father’s shirt. “I don’t know!” Her parents chuckled in amusement as Hanabi's face turned red. 

Kakashi went over to Naruto and sat down next to his husband. He took in a deep calm breath. Those were the moments when the Rokudaime Hokage felt happiness flowing through his entire body. Naruto leaned into Kakashi and their daughter was sprawled over them both. Naruto giggled when Hanabi rolled over her parents’ legs. Kakashi groaned in mock pain. 

_ Her hair is getting really long _ , Naruto realized. It almost reached her hips and he started to gently comb his fingers through her silver locks that looked so much like Kakashi’s. She giggled as she pressed her face into Kakashi’s chest. 

“Hana-chan, I am sure you’ll be a great sister, ne?” Naruto caressed her daughter’s whiskered cheeks. Kurama told him that all their children would have those marks. 

“Yes, Daddy! I will play with them and I will teach her everything I know!” The parents laughed when they realized how thrilled Hanabi was about this. Kakashi pulled Naruto a little closer and kissed his cheek. Naruto turned his face to his husband, and they shared a short tender kiss. 

Hanabi watched her parents and quickly squeezed her eyes shut. She giggled and hid her face in Kakashi’s shirt. Hanabi moved over Kakashi’s knees and pushed her parents apart a little to snuggle in between them to also be closer to Naruto, who cooed at his little girl and hugged her closer to him. His pregnant belly was a little in the way but Hanabi snuggled close to Naruto’s side. Naruto was sure that Hanabi was very much aware of the fact that great changes came with having another child. 

Kakashi’s hands were softly rubbing his husbands’ belly and gently kissed his neck. Naruto giggled. “The baby seems to like that. Did you feel it kick?” 

Kakashi nodded affirmatively and Naruto quickly took Hanabi’s little hands and pressed them to his stomach. “Here. Do you feel that Hana-chan? That’s your sibling.” 

Hanabi stared at Naruto’s belly in mock horror. “That is so weird Daddy.”    
Naruto choked on his laughter. “May- maybe it is a little weird.” 

There was a loud knock on their door and Hanabi stared at them for a short moment until the five-year-old screamed in delight and jumped off their laps which made them groan in pain when she forcefully stepped into their crotches. “Uff. Hanabi! A little more careful, please!” Naruto yelled after her. 

Kakashi moaned in pain and turned to Naruto to help him up. “That will be the last child.” He pointed at Naruto’s belly. “Because our daughter just made sure that I won’t be able to get you pregnant again.”

Naruto took Kakashi’s offered hand and giggled. “Don’t be silly. We survived a war and you knocked me up two times. Chances are good that you will get me pregnant six more times before I will even take that damn hat from you.”

Kakashi quickly pulled his mask over his face before he pulled Naruto up from the couch and supported the heavily pregnant blond as they walked to the door.    
“UNCLE LEE!!!” The little girl raced to the door and pulled it open. Naruto and Kakashi listened to the happy squealing that came from the door when Lee picked up the young girl and pulled her up. “UNCLE LEE IS HERE!!” She screamed excited at the full capacity of her lungs. 

“Six? That’s a bit much though. Maybe we should stop at four kids.” Kakashi mused as his ears rang.

“Four?” Naruto paused for a moment and chuckled. “Sounds neat. Are you sure about that?” They were slowly moving towards the door and their daughter.

“I was sure when I put that ring on your finger, Naruto, and I'm sure now.” Kakashi said with determination and devotion in his voice.

Naruto felt himself blush and gently squeezed Kakashi’s hand. “I love you Kakashi.”

They laughed when they saw Lee, who held their daughter upside down. Hanabi was giggling and squealing as her little hands kept trying to reach her favorite uncle. Her long silver hair flowing upside downs. “Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san, it’s good to see you. I hope you are well Naruto-kun?” With a quick move Lee pulled the little squealing girl up and close to his chest where he held her. Her long silver hair was completely disheveled, but she was happy. 

“Thank you, Lee. It’s so good to see you. I am fine, just tired you know. How are you? How is Sakura-chan?” 

“I am very glad to hear that, Naruto-kun. Sakura is tired as well and she told me specifically to ask about you. She worries about you. I will tell her that you are in good health.” 

“Sure.” Naruto held onto Kakashi’s arm. “Hey, Hana-chan are you excited to spend the weekend with Uncle Lee and Auntie Sakura?” 

“YES! Dattebasa!” The silver-haired girl laughed and hugged Lee’s neck. “Uncle Lee.” She said in a tone that demanded full attention. The Jonin looked at the little girl with wide eyes and made sure to listen carefully. “Yes Hanabi-chan?” 

“Will Auntie Sakura play with us too or is she tired like Daddy? Because my Papa explained to me that Daddy and Auntie Sakura are tired, because they have to protect the babies right now.” She explained very seriously to her Uncle Lee and blinked a few times, demanding a serious answer. 

Naruto squeezed Kakashi’s hand. “You said that to her? That is so cute….” He whispered.   
“I didn’t know what else to say?” Kakashi innocently answered and scratched his neck. A light blush made his masked face blush. 

“Hanabi-chan that is correct!” Lee gave her an energetic thumbs up. Happy with that answer from her Uncle Lee the little girl smiled at her parents. Lee put her back down on the floor and gently patted her head. “YOSH! Hanabi-chan! Have you packed your things for the weekend?” 

“YES, UNCLE LEE!” She excitedly announced and ran to her room to get her little backpack and doggy, the stuffed animal that Gai had gifted to her when she was a baby. 

“Well done, Uncle Lee.” Kakashi chuckled. “You have everything under control.” 

“Hanabi is a very intelligent child, Kakashi-san. She demands to be respected and talked to about what is going on around her. You should start teaching her and training her soon.” Lee realized how the atmosphere suddenly changed. “Did I say something wrong? Forgive me…” 

“No, no, you didn’t. But we have talked about this too. It’s exactly because of what you just said. Hanabi is very intelligent and we think that she should go to academy soon. I gave her an old Anbu code – just for fun – I wanted to see if maybe she would be able to crack it or if she’d lose interest.” Naruto looked over to his husband and he felt Kakashi’s stiff posture tightly press into his body. “She cracked the code in 20 Minutes. It was insane.” 

Lee gaped at them. “I see. So, she is gifted! You must be very proud.” 

Kakashi looked into Lee’s amazed face. He knew what it would mean for his daughter if she was gifted. Another Hatake protégé… He was worried for his little girl. “Yes… very proud.” he grumbled.

They all turned around when they heard the door of Hanabi’s bedroom slam shut and the silver-haired girl raced towards them again. “Daddy, I can’t find doggy!” Her tiny hands reached for Naruto’s leg and tightly held onto her father. She whimpered. 

Naruto looked at the worried, teary eyes of his daughter and immediately turned around to help her find the little dog. “Oh no! Come on baby, let’s go and find him, Dattebayo!” He waddled through the living room and Hanabi was following Naruto like a little silver-haired shadow. Her tiny hand reached for the hem of Naruto’s shirt and held onto it tightly. As the tears were threatening to fall, she felt the need to hold onto Naruto and look for support in her daddy’s strong presence. She had never slept without her little companion and imagining one night without it was horrible in the mind of a five-year-old. Naruto instinctively reached for Hanabi’s hand and gently squeezed it. Her tiny fingers found comfort in Naruto’s strong, warm hands and the tears were forgotten. Naruto turned around and tenderly smiled at her. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll find him. He’s probably just playing hide and seek with us.” Hanabi giggled and followed Naruto to her parent’s bedroom. Bright blue eyes were gazing down at her that reminded her of cloud watching with Shikadai in the Nara forest behind the Nara residence.

Lee and Kakashi stood by the door and watched them for a moment. “Naruto really is an amazing father. It seems like this comes so easily and naturally to him.” Lee commented. 

“He is. Even though he often said that he was afraid of making mistakes with Hanabi, because he never had a family. Actually, both of us had the same fear, because neither of us has much ‘growing-up-with-family-experience’… We often spoke about that when he was pregnant with her.” Kakashi’s eyes grew soft when he realized that even though Lee was looking forward to his own child, he also felt great insecurities about being a father. “I guess everybody feels those insecurities. It’s a huge responsibility that you are taking on. You are taking care of another being, that is completely dependent on you. But I want to tell you this, when you hold your child in your arms for the first time, when they say their first word, when you watch them take their first little steps… you know that it’s all worth it. I love watching Hanabi grow, even though I am worried about her all the time, and she drives us up the walls sometimes…” They shared a laugh at this. “I have made so many mistakes in my life but having Naruto and Hanabi with me now, makes it all worth it. She is the most amazing, wonderful thing I made in my life.” They were quiet for a moment. 

“It sounds like the most sublime experience, Kakashi-san. I will remember your words. I am indeed nervous about becoming a father, but I am also looking forward to all those things that you have just mentioned… it seems I was a little transparent with my worries, Ha-ha. I like taking care of Hanabi, and I hope my child will have the same happy spirit as her.”

“I am just glad that Gai and you have so much energy to tire her out sometimes. I swear when it comes to energy, that child is like Naruto. Having two of those Chakra Monsters at home is a little much sometimes.” 

Lee laughed as he watched the lazy Rokudaime scratch his masked cheek in an embarrassed way. “It’s fun and it makes me excited to think about my own child. What will they be like? Will it be a girl or a boy? I just hope that everything will be alright and that I don’t make any mistakes…” 

“Don’t worry Lee, you are not the first man to become a father, and I guarantee you every parent makes mistakes. Somehow, children all grow up, they are quite resilient.” Kakashi chuckled and squeezed the young man’s shoulder.

Lee nodded and his mind was already reeling about everything the Rokudaime had just told him. Gai was still his Sensei and the one person that he would talk to about everything, but since Lee had gotten married to Sakura and the young couple was waiting for their own baby, Lee found himself more often in long conversations with Kakashi or Naruto. Both were happy to help their friend with questions about marriage and children. “Thank you, Kakashi-san.”

Lee was one of Naruto’s friends that had the most endurance and the most patience with children. It was probably because he loved them so much, and he knew how to handle their energy.    
Kakashi made sure that Lee got his own Genin Team as soon as he was inaugurated as Rokudaime Hokage. It was clear that the young Jonin would be a devoted teacher. Everybody was surprised by how well Lee’s genin team developed under his guidance and how well their teamwork was forming under his positive influence. 

Kakashi turned around when he heard Hanabi’s happy giggle draw closer. She ran towards him and showed him her doggy. “Did you find it?” He asked and kneeled down. He took her into his arms. She nodded and smiled. “Daddy found it. It was under your pillow, Papa.” She said accusingly. Naruto slowly waddled back into the living room and huffed tiredly. He stopped next to Lee and stretched a little bit. “Oh god. My back is seriously killing me. That child is kicking like crazy. Thank you, Lee for taking Hanabi over the weekend. I need to sleep and Tsunade offered to take care of the office for two days so Kakashi can stay home too.” 

“Don’t worry Naruto-kun. We will have lots of fun, won’t we Hanabi-chan?” 

“YEEES!” She yelled. The motivation was notable and Kakashi’s ears were ringing. Kakashi picked her up and hugged tightly. Hanabi snuggled into her fathers embrace. “Be nice when you’re with Auntie Sakura and Uncle Lee.” Kakashi gently combed his fingers through her disheveled silver locks. “Yes, papa.” She tried not to sound annoyed as she looked at him with wide eyes. The prospect of playing an entire weekend with her favorite Uncle made it impossible for the young child to keep still. 

“Alright.” Kakashi answered quickly and kissed her cheeks. Naruto leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“We love you Hana-chan.” Naruto sounded tired. His hands were massaging his sore hips. The pain in his body was getting worse and he only wanted to lay down and sleep. He saw the worried look in Kakashi’s eyes and he quickly smiled encouragingly at his husband. 

Kakashi let her down again and watched in amusement as the little girl stubbornly refused help with her shoelaces. “I can do that by myself.” She muttered and tied them together. The lace looked a little crooked to be honest, but Hanabi’s proud face was too cute to tell her anything different. She stood up and held out her hand for Lee to take it. In her other hand she tightly held doggy and with her little backpack on her shoulders she looked ready for a great journey, even though Sakura and Lee only lived two streets away from them. 

Lee reached down as he grasped her little hand tightly in his bigger one, before he told his friends goodbye. At the door Hanabi turned around and waved at her parents again. “Bye Daddy, Bye Papa!”

\---

Naruto and Kakashi chuckled and waved after their daughter and Lee. Kakashi closed and locked the door. Naruto took in an exhausted breath. “I love her to bits, but I am too tired and to pregnant for her energy right now, and your child is kicking me so much.”

“I feel like I should apologize.” 

A tired laugh escaped Naruto. “Maybe. You knocked me up – again.” 

“As I recall you were pretty enthusiastic about that, at the time.” Naruto blushed. Kakashi moved closer to his husband. He pulled his mask back down and smiled wickedly. “You begged me to knock you up again.” His hands were gently moving over Naruto’s pregnant belly. He wrapped his arms around Naruto’s body and kissed his blond locks, his forehead, and softly pressed kisses to Naruto’s neck. His husband agreed with the attention and snuggled into Kakashi’s embrace. 

“Maybe…” He moved his head a little to the side so Kakashi had more room to kiss and suck on his neck. There was a very sensitive spot right under his ear and he loved it when Kakashi kissed… him… there. “Hmmm. I may recall it now.” He whispered sweetly. 

“I am glad you remember it, my love. Aaaand I recall a conversation, from just a few minutes ago, where you were talking about two more kids?” Kakashi pulled away a little and tenderly kissed Naruto’s lips. The blond sighed when he finally felt his husband’s lips against his own. .

Naruto pulled away and licked his lips. “I do remember that conversation. But… Maybe we should get this one out first before we start making the next one.” Naruto sounded amused. 

Kakashi pouted at his husband and pressed a quick kiss on his pink lips. “How about a bath. We have the whole weekend for us, and I will take care of you.” 

Naruto’s eyes lit up. “A bath sounds good.” 

“Good. Sit down on the couch and I will prepare everything.” 

Naruto waddled over to the couch and heaved his heavy body down on the cushions. He groaned. His entire body ached, he felt the skin around his belly stretch and his feet were swollen. His back hurt like hell and he tried to remember if he had felt the same pain when he was pregnant with Hanabi. Being pregnant was a wonderful and exciting feeling, but nobody had told him that he would have the craziest cravings for all kinds of food and that Kakashi’s baby would fight crazy ninja wars against his bladder.

\---

They had gotten together after the war, he had been 18 at that time.    
They got married when he was 20 and it was already clear to Naruto back then, that Kakashi must be his soulmate and that he would never love another man (or woman) like he loved this silly, porn-reading man. Kakashi had accepted him with all his shortcomings and had supported him in all his ways. For someone who had always been alone, like Naruto, being in a relationship with someone older, dependable, and loyal as Kakashi, had given him that much needed stability in his life, that he was looking for and he was finally able to calm down and find peace in his heart. He always made sure to show Kakashi how much he loved him and how much he appreciated their relationship. Over the past seven years they had grown together, and Naruto watched how much Kakashi had grown into the role of Rokudaime, husband and father. It really suited and grounded the man. Naruto also realized that it was a major turn-on for him that Kakashi took on the role of Rokudaime so well. To be honest, everything about his husband was a major turn-on for him, which also led to them having another baby, but this pregnancy was so much harder on him than his first.

***


	8. marriage and other problems part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi takes care of Naruto and they talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexy times in the tub XD

_ **Kakashi pulled away a little and tenderly kissed Naruto’s lips. The blond sighed when he finally felt his husband’s lips against his own. The pleasure was too short. Kakashi pulled away and licked his lips. “How about a bath. We have the whole weekend for us, and I will take care of you.”  _

_ Naruto’s eyes lit up. “A bath sounds good.”  _

_ “Good. Sit down on the couch and I will prepare everything.” ** _

\---

Kakashi went to the bathroom and started the hot water. Outside he could hear Naruto’s groan when his husband sat down on the couch in their living room. He was reflecting about the last few days and months of their relationship and he couldn’t be happier that Tsunade decided to stay in the village even though Sakura had taken over the hospital. Tsunade wanted to be closer to Naruto when he was pregnant with Hanabi and when their first child was born, the Godaime simply decided to overthrow her wishes to travel again and settle down in the village. Kakashi was relieved when Tsunade approached him last Friday afternoon and asked him if he wanted to stay home for a few days to take care of Naruto before their baby arrived.    
Things were quiet right now, but work was piling up on the desk of the Rokudaime and he wasn’t able to spend as much time at home as he would like. Naruto was home alone with Hanabi most of the time and Kakashi didn’t really like this situation since he wanted to spend more time with his family, but he was aware of the fact that once Naruto took over the office it would be him who had to take care of their children.    
Tsunade patted his tired shoulders and ushered him out of his office that was full of unread reports, documents, and letters from the other nations and that urgently awaited a reply from the Rokudaime. She promised to look through the most urgent ones and take some of the workload of his shoulders. He thanked her again and made his way home to his pregnant husband. 

It seemed like Tsunade had taken care of everything. When he came home that night Naruto told him that Lee and Sakura had visited him earlier to tell him that they would take Hanabi for the weekend. Hanabi was ecstatic with the prospect of spending so much time with her favorite Uncle. After their family dinner where most of Hanabi’s pasta somehow landed on Kakashi’s shirt, Hanabi was falling asleep sprawled all over her parents in their bed. 

Kakashi laid awake for some time. Naruto and Hanabi were snuggled around and on top of him. Soft snoring sounds were filling the room and the gloomy light of the streetlights were filtering in through the window. Kakashi watched Naruto sleep and thought about the last few weeks. He missed being with his husband. The pregnancy and the hormonal imbalance were tough on Naruto, he knew that, but still he felt such a deep longing in his body and his heart to simply hold and touch his husband that it was getting difficult at times. 

\---

Kakashi watched the water fill the tub and let his hand dip into the water to feel the temperature. It felt nice and warm. He grabbed one of the vanilla scented bath additives and poured it into the tub. Bubbles filled the bath, and the sweet scent of vanilla aroma filled the bathroom. He turned the water off and rose from the floor. He scratched his neck and looked around.  _ Maybe I should…?  _

Kakashi fiddled with his hands for a moment before he decided that an attempt at being romantic wouldn’t be such a bad idea. He opened one of the cupboards and pulled out some candles. He put them around the bathtub in a safe distance from the water and lit them. He nodded to himself and turned around to go back to the living room and to get Naruto. 

His husband was still sitting on the couch grumpily rubbing his huge belly. Kakashi always thought that the pregnancy made Naruto even more beautiful. He was practically glowing. His skin was golden and looked healthy and his eyes were shining. He smiled and blushed as he looked at his beautiful young husband. Kakashi’s old shirt was loosely hanging over Naruto’s smaller body but it was stretching a little bit over his huge belly. He always wore Kakashi’s shirt’s when he was pregnant with Hanabi too and he started wearing Kakashi’s old shirts again when he realized that he was pregnant with their second child. It was really cute to see Naruto in his clothes all the time and it touched a very possessive part in Kakashi. 

Naruto looked up and smiled when Kakashi held out his hand. “Your bath is ready.” He helped Naruto up from the couch and supported his husband as they slowly made their way to the bathroom. “I know, you’re probably tired of me moaning around about this anymore… but my back and my hips are killing me…And your child loves to kick my bladder…” 

“I am sorry.”

“It’s ok…” He groaned and let Kakashi guide him towards the bathroom. 

“Do you remember that weekend we spent at the Onsen?” Kakashi whispered. “You seemed pretty enthusiastic about the pregnancy back then. As I recall you were begging me to - “ 

“I may remember that…” Naruto murmured heatedly and stopped Kakashi mid sentence. Kakashi leaned down and kissed Naruto’s neck tenderly.    
Naruto blushed heavily when Kakashi implied their anniversary weekend at the Onsen just nine month ago. The Hokage and his husband had taken the weekend off to spend their anniversary in a nearby Ryokan with a joined Onsen. They hadn’t left their room the entire weekend except for an occasional trip to their private Onsen. Kakashi chuckled when he pulled Naruto closer and gently guided him to the bathroom. 

How could he forget those blissful days when Kakashi had kissed and touched every millimeter of his body? That weekend his husband had reduced him to a puddle of lust. He remembered that morning, when Kakashi had fallen asleep, how he had buried his face into Kakashi's neck to take in his scent and felt his body tremble with the remnants of arousal, even though Kakashi had just fucked him for hours.    
Naruto sighed and reached for his belly. He had indeed wished for another baby and he had talked to Kakashi about this at lengths, but sometimes he felt the weight of it crushing down on him, because he felt a great distance between them that wasn’t there before. He had known Kakashi for 13 years and they have been in a relationship now for seven, but he had never felt such a distance between them, not even when he had been travelling with Jiraiya. Naruto often felt guilty to put all the shame on the pregnancy and his hormonal imbalance, because he was sure that he could have done more to be closer to his husband, but most of the time he felt to exhausted and to tired to do anything, even if he wished for Kakashi’s closeness and his touches. 

He was so thankful that his friends had taken Hanabi over the weekend, because he really needed time alone with Kakashi. He wanted to talk to his husband. He wanted Kakashi’s arms around him without being interrupted by loud requests to play. He loved his child more than anything, but right now he needed Kakashi.

They reached the bathroom door and Kakashi let go of Naruto’s hand to pull the door open. Naruto gasped when he saw the candles. The blond took in a deep breath and turned his face to Kakashi. 

“Kakashi… Thank you.” 

They walked inside and Kakashi helped Naruto to pull the large black shirt over his head, which he carelessly dropped it to the ground. Kakashi gently kissed Naruto’s back and helped his husband take off his pants and boxershorts. “Step out.” He quietly said. Naruto held onto the strong shoulders and slowly moved his legs out of his pants. Kakashi dropped them on the ground as well and took Naruto’s hand in his to steady the blond as he stepped into the bathtub. 

Naruto moaned in pleasure as the sweet scent of vanilla filled his nose. The hot water was wonderful on his sore muscles. He started to relax and let his body sink a little bit more. The bubbles were almost covering his entire body. Naruto moved them around a little until even his belly was covered by the fluffy white bubbles. “That.Is.Heaven. I love you husband.” Naruto quietly said and closed his eyes. 

Kakashi kneeled next to the tub to reach Naruto’s cheek. He started to caress the soft pink skin. “I love you too, Naruto. Always.” 

Naruto opened his eyes to look at Kakashi. Their eyes met and Naruto reached for Kakashi’s hand that was still drawing circles on his cheek. Their fingers entwined. The blond pulled Kakashi’s hand to his lips and pressed a sweet kiss to the fingers while still keeping eye contact with his husband. He let Kakashi’s hand sink. “You could join me …If you want?” 

Naruto’s shy voice was almost too quiet, but Kakashi heard it and he felt his heart rate immediately going up. “Are you … Are you sure?” It had been quite some time since they had been intimate or had touched each other and the prospect of being so close to Naruto again made him nervous and excited. 

Their fingers were still entwined and were lingering at the edge of the tub, where Naruto was softly squeezing Kakashi’s hand. “Yes. Come here.” 

Kakashi nodded and let Naruto’s hand slide away. He got up and pulled his long-sleeved black shirt over his head. He felt Naruto’s heated gaze run over his chest and over his abs. It had been a long time since his husband had looked at him like that and it felt good to be desired and wanted. He leaned down and pulled the black pants and his briefs down too. They dropped on the floor and he slowly stepped out of them. His eyes wandered back to Naruto who was squirming in the tub. 

“Hurry, husband.” Naruto whispered. 

Kakashi agreed. No more waiting. He needed to be close to Naruto. He stepped closer to the tub. “Can you lean forward for a moment? I can sit behind you. You could lean on me.” He watched as Naruto shifted around for a moment to make some room for Kakashi. The older man slipped into the hot water and sat down behind Naruto. Kakashi leaned back and spread his legs to pull Naruto closer to his chest. His body involuntarily reacted to the closeness and the body contact with his husband. As soon as he felt Naruto’s delicate plum ass press against his dick, he felt his body heat up. He sighed and let his body sink a little bit more into the hot water. Naruto snuggled against him, which felt wonderful. He didn’t even think about sex right now, just about the wonderful feeling of their bodies being so close and the sublime feeling of skin contact. His arms wrapped around Naruto. He felt Naruto reach out to him and entwine their hands over his belly. They gently moved over the tender skin. Kakashi’s right hand moved over Naruto’s shoulder, massaging the golden skin and when he felt the knots slowly loosening, his fingers were gently moving to his neck and to his collarbone. 

Naruto’s head rolled back onto Kakashi’s shoulder, exposing more of his skin for Kakashi’s hands. “That feels so good, Kakashi… I missed this.” His blond hair fell over the Rokudaimes shoulder as he melted into his husband’s arms. “I missed you.” 

Kakashi leaned down a little bit more until his face was closer to Naruto’s cheek. He tenderly pressed his lips against the whiskered cheeks. “I missed this too.” He could feel Naruto squeeze his hand a little tighter.

Naruto slightly lifted his head and turned to look at Kakashi. “I know that these past few months haven’t been easy for you, Kakashi. I am sorry that I wasn’t able to be more attentive to you, but I felt like my body has changed so much and –“ 

“You don’t have to apologize to me. I know that this pregnancy has been hard for you, my love.” For days and weeks he had hoped that they would find some time to talk, but there was always something that occupied them both. Kakashi’s duties as Hokage, taking care of Hanabi or the family. Maybe this weekend would finally allow them to find some peace and talk about everything that has been going on and that was bothering them. 

Naruto looked into the stormy grey eyes and furrowed his brows. “I went to Tsunade-baa-chan last week to have another check-up, and before you freak out why I haven’t told you, everything is fine, I wanted to go there alone, because I needed to talk to her in private. She told me that having problems with my body and my hormones is normal during pregnancy… the cravings, the tiredness and also my… my libido. It will all get back to normal. I had to talk to someone, because I never had those problems when I was pregnant with Hanabi. I was so horny – ALL THE TIME, and I was never tired, I did have some cravings and you had to get me some crazy stuff but…” he sniffed and with teary eyes he looked at Kakashi. “I just wasn’t able to talk to you about this until now, because I was ashamed that you might be … I don’t know, be angry with me?”

Kakashi pulled his husband closer and nuzzled his nose into Naruto’s neck. He trailed lazy kisses over the wet skin and gently moved their entwined fingers over Naruto’s belly that was still covered by some bubbles. The water was still wonderfully hot, and his legs wrapped around Naruto’s long limbs that were blissfully hidden by the vanilla scented foam that drifted all around them.

“I wish you had told me about your appointment, but I understand that you wanted to talk to Tsunade-sama alone. Thank you for being so honest with me. I had a feeling for the longest time that you wanted to tell me something, but it just never was the right timing… I also wanted to talk to you, about the same things. I don’t know how you could ever think that I would be angry at you about something like this. You are everything to me. Being close to you and knowing that you love me, is so much more important to me, than having sex, BUT…” he coughed embarrassed. “I must admit that my hand has become my best friend...” He murmured miserably. 

Naruto blushed at Kakashi’s confession. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that Kakashi got up early in the mornings to spend some extra minutes in the shower.

\---

He woke up a few days ago when Kakashi silently flipped the blankets off his body and quietly got out of bed. Naruto’s brain was still hazy with sleep, so he tried not to make any sounds and watched as Kakashi walked to the dresser and picked out some fresh clothes. He went to the bathroom and Naruto heard the shower start. The blond felt a little irritated when he looked at the clock that was standing at their bedside table. The alarm has not even gone off.

_ What the hell, is he doing? _

It was quite early and Kakashi still had a full hour until he was expected at the office. He got up and went to the bathroom door. From behind the door, he could hear the shower running and Kakashi’s voice that was muffled through the running water. He listened to Kakashi’s soft moans and the way Naruto’s name fell from his husband’s lips. He couldn’t move. He should leave and give Kakashi this privacy. He deserved it, since he wasn’t able to give him what he obviously needed. Naruto felt his body heat up when Kakashi groaned in the bathroom. 

_ Oh god. If only I could… _

His hands were getting sweaty as he softly leaned against the door. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Kakashi’s voice. “Naruto.” It sounded more urgent now, and Naruto bit his lips. He missed Kakashi's lips, his hands, his touch. Tsunade said that he shouldn’t worry so much about this and that everything would be ok sooner or later.    
There was a muffled groan that was followed by silence. The only sound that was filtering through the wooden door was the sound of the running shower. Naruto felt heat pooling in his lower abdomen when he thought about Kakashi masturbating in the shower and coming all over himself, his hands…

_ Kakashi. _

A quiet happy whimper left his lips when he felt his dick twitch. He wanted to race inside the bathroom and throw himself at his husband when he suddenly heard a tired little yawn coming from the other side of the hall. Hanabi was up. 

\---

“Of course I love you, Bakashi, and I know about  _ that _ .” He quietly said. “I woke up when you got out of bed at 5:00 in the morning a few days ago. I… might have listened to you…” He confessed embarrassed and hid his face in his hands. 

Kakashi chuckled. “Did you like it?” He didn’t show any embarrassment when he pulled Naruto’s hands down so he could look at his husband’s cute blushing face. “I was always thinking about you when I touched myself,… Naruto.” He heatedly whispered as he leaned down. His eyes were half-lidden and slightly glazing over with desperate need for contact now that he knew that Naruto listened to his morning escapades in the shower. 

Naruto let Kakashi pull him closer. Feeling Kakashi’s desire made his heart beat a little faster. It made his entire body glow with heat and love. “I did… like it.” Naruto’s cheeks were beautifully glowing with a blush and his eyes closed when Kakashi lifted his chin a little bit so their lips could meet for a kiss. 

Kakashi moaned when he finally felt his husband’s soft lips press against his. Their lips were only gently touching for a few moments before Kakashi started sucking on Naruto’s bottom lip. His tongue ran over the plum lip and slightly brushed against Naruto’s tongue. The blond moaned and surrendered under Kakashi’s lead. Naruto’s sweet and spicy taste exploded on Kakashi’s tongue and made him dizzy. What started as an innocent kiss was developing into a heated make out session in the bathtub. Kakashi moaned when he felt Naruto respond with the same urgency and heat that he felt building up in his own body. 

Kakashi pulled away and brushed a few loose strands of golden blond hair out of Naruto’s face. “I missed you so much, Naruto.” His voice sounded rough and full of heated promises that made Naruto’s head swim. “I missed you too, Kakashi.” His right hand reached back to comb through the thick silver hair. His fingers traced the muscles on Kakashi’s neck, and he inhaled sharply when his husband pulled Naruto’s hand away from his neck to kiss it. Kakashi kissed the palm and every finger until he gently kissed the golden ring. Naruto’s eyes watered when he watched Kakashi kiss his wedding ring. “Do you remember the day I put that on your hand?” The silver haired Hokage asked quietly. 

“I would never forget that day, and I will never forget how happy you make me on every single day we are together, Kakashi.” Naruto dreamingly stared at Kakashi as his husband caressed his hand and tenderly looked at Naruto. 

“When I proposed to you, at the Hanabi Festival,… – do you remember?” Naruto giggles told him that he did remember. 

“You mean, when you forgot what you wanted to ask me?” Kakashi mumbled something and Naruto laughed as he looked into Kakashi’s embarrassed blushing face. “I was nervous.” The silver haired man answered. 

“I know and I was nervous too … and excited when I realized what you wanted to ask me.”

“I already knew then that I wanted to spend my life with you. That hasn’t changed. I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you.” He pulled Naruto closer and pressed his lips to Naruto’s neck. 

“Hmm. No fair. That was part of your vow. You are seriously playing unfair now, Kakashi.” The blond let his head drop back a little bit to rest against Kakashi’s strong chest. Kakashi used that opportunity to gently suck a mark on the offered skin. His tongue was tracing the collarbone and Naruto’s neck. He felt how his body was reacting to Naruto’s soft moans. Naruto pressed his back against Kakashi’s chest, and his bottom was wriggling against Kakashi’s hardening erection. His hands moved deliberately in slow movements over Naruto’s chest. While he was still sucking and biting marks all over Naruto’s neck, his fingers softly traced over Naruto’s sensitive nipples. He felt how his entire body was feeling much too hot. Naruto arched into his hands and a deep moan full of pleasure left the parted lips of the blond. “Hmm. Kakashi!” His tongue was tracing one of the marks that he had left on the delicate skin just beneath Naruto’s ear. 

Kakashi watched him, transfixed on the expression of pleasure on Naruto’s face. “Do you want me to stop?” he panted as he felt Naruto rock against his body. Even the smallest movements made his need for Naruto skyrocket, and the feeling of that tight little ass rubbing so provocatively against his dick would bring his defenses down soon. “You really need to tell me soon, because it’s been some time since we did anything and…Naruto,… if we don’t stop now, I’ll definitely…” he begged.

Naruto felt encouraged and held onto Kakashi’s legs that were still embracing his body on either side. He was getting light-headed when he felt Kakashi’s erection rubbing against his back and he felt even more elated when his own body reacted to Kakashi’s ministrations. When his kisses made him feel hot and his body started to tremble, he smiled and closed his eyes in pleasure.    
“Please don’t stop. I wanna feel you… all over my body.” His breathless whisper was loud in the otherwise quiet bathroom.

Kakashi swallowed heavily and felt how his heart started to race. It was pounding against his ribs and he started to gently move his hips against Naruto’s ass. His erection softly slid against Naruto’s plum cheeks and the sweetest moans left his husband's lips. Kakashi leaned back against the tub to pull his husband a little bit more on top of him. “Lean against me. I want to touch you more… Naruto.” He could feel how Naruto’s body was going lax on top of his body. 

Naruto was relaxing into Kakashi’s arms and his touches. He could feel how Kakashi’s erection was sliding between his cheeks and how much easier that was since they were in the water. There was no friction, and the hard flesh was pressing against him. There was a certain urgency in Kakashi’s moves when their bodies rubbed against each other. Kakashi's hands we're still pinching his pink nipples, which made the blonde arch into his waiting arms. Naruto moaned happily at the attention and the pleasure that his husband gave him. For so long he had longed to be close and to be touched by Kakashi again. His own erection stood proudly against his belly. He could feel it twitch in anticipation as Kakashi's hands moved downwards. They moved from his chest over his belly, which he tenderly caressed, to his lower abdomen. 

Kakashi hesitated for a moment before his hands started moving again. He was still uncertain if his husband wanted his touches. His breath was getting shorter and his heart was beating faster with every second and every moment that that was passing. He looked at the man that he was holding in his arms, miles and miles of golden skin only for him to look at, only for him to touch. Naruto was truly a work of art. His hands were eagerly travelling down to the heavily pregnant belly. A desperate moan left Kakashi when his hands reached Naruto’s abdomen. He wanted to ask again if Naruto was sure, but when he felt the wriggling movements against his erection, any words died on his tongue. His hands slowly traveled down and made a slight detour. He drew small circles on Naruto’s hips and tenderly caressed them which made the blonde sigh in pleasure. He didn't linger and let his hands touch more of the golden skin. He moved to Naruto’s thighs and softly parted them. As they fell apart, they pressed against Kakashi's legs on either side of the blonde’s body. He could feel them twitch and shiver against his touch. 

Naruto reached behind him to hold onto Kakashi's neck where he brushed through the silver hair and softly pulled on some strands. He realized that his husband liked that because his moves intensified. Spurred on by that reaction, Naruto’s nails scratched at Kakashi’s shoulders. The older man hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Naruto grabbed his face and pulled his husband towards him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. When he felt Kakashi bit his bottom lip, Naruto grunted and pulled away. Their lips were connected by a thin trail of saliva. He could feel Kakashi's hands on his legs as he eagerly spread them. He was vibrating and trembling with excitement. He whimpered as he writhed against Kakashi's strong body. Kakashi was panting close to his ears and he could feel the heat radiating off his body. He had yearned for this for the past months, so much that it had pained him often to just think about their intimacy. 

Carefully Kakashi reached for Naruto’s erection. His fingers were brushing soft touches over Naruto’s dick. Kakashi noted how hard it was already and how it started to throb in his hand as he started to stroke it. His own cock was rock hard at this point and he was rutting against Naruto’s backside. His hand was slowly moving up and down and he could feel Naruto's hips eagerly starting to move into his hand as his blonde husband tried to match the rhythm of his hand. 

Due to their enthusiastic movements in the tub, the water was spilling over the edge of the tub. Neither of them cared very much about it. Some of the candles we're still burning, and the sweet scent of vanilla was strongly lingering in the room. 

Naruto reached for the edge of the tub, and tried to hold on, as the pleasure of the moment intensified. Feeling Kakashi's hands on his body after such a long time and feeling Kakashi's lust and desire was making him giddy with happiness but not only that finally being able to feel his own desire again and being able to be intimate with the one he loved was a truly happy and elevating feeling. He closed his eyes to fully let go and only be with Kakashi in this moment. His breath was going quicker as the speed of Kakashi's strokes was getting faster too. 

All Kakashi could think about was how much he wanted to put his fucking cock into that tight little hole. He groaned as he pushed his cock between Naruto’s cheeks. Naruto’s wanton moan was almost his undoing. “Naruto, Naruto.” he whispered heatedly. He was on fire.

Naruto felt how his eyes were turning into the back of his head as he felt Kakashi's advances and his movements against his body. He was turning into a puddle of goo with every stroke, with every touch and with every kiss. Kakashi's thump was stroking the head of his swollen throbbing cock, while his other hand was gently caressing Naruto’s heavy balls.    
Kakashi felt his mouth watering when Naruto’s body started trembling in his arms.

“Kakashi! More!” Naruto desperately moaned as he jerked his hips into Kakashi’s moving fist. 

Naruto was chasing his orgasm when Kakashi’s fist pumped his dick. His hand was moving fast and hard over him and he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. Just a few more times and he would cum. His nails were digging into Kakashi’s legs and he might have screamed when he came, but he wasn’t sure. He felt completely out of it and Kakashi was still rutting against his ass which was so fucking hot and good he couldn’t keep the moans in when he started begging Kakashi to just fucking come all over him. 

Kakashi felt sweat pour from his forehead. His throbbing cock was sliding against Naruto’s ass and he knew that he wouldn’t last long. Naruto’s body and his beautiful voice rang in his ears. 

“Oh fuck, Kakashi yes! I want you so much! I want you to come all over me!” Naruto heatedly begged him while he groaned and frantically jerked his hips a few more times until he finally let his head drop against the edge of the tub. 

Naruto was leaning heavily against his body. They were both sated but tired and Kakashi knew that it was time to get out of the tub, even though he really didn’t want to move.

“Love? Let’s get out of the tub. I don’t want you to catch a cold.” 

Naruto was tiredly humming as Kakashi gently helped him up and pulled him out of the water. 

***


	9. Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to rush to the hospital.

It was only a few days after their weekend in bliss that the Rokudaime Hokage and his husband welcomed their second child into their family. 

The Hatake family was meeting some friends at Ichiraku Ramen for some dinner. Hanabi was sitting on Kakashi’s lap and was happy slurping her Miso Ramen. Kakashi tried to make sure that the noodles got into her mouth and not onto her dress. Naruto was sitting next to his husband and his daughter and was watching them with great amusement. The blond was slurping his own Ramen with great delight. His eyes were wandering over his family and his friends, and a peaceful warmth was settling in his stomach. Everything he had always wanted was right here around him, his husband, and his child, Hanabi’s godfather and their closest friends.  
Gai was telling Lee and Sakura most enthusiastically about his last mission which got Lee pumped and Sakura was shaking her head. 

A desperate sigh escaped Kakashi when Hanabi lost another noodle. “Hana-chan, why don’t you let Papa help you?” 

“I don’t need help.” 

“I can see that clearly sweetheart. That’s why your dress is a mess, and you haven’t even started eating.” 

The little girl pouted and Kakashi tried not to laugh because she looked so much like Naruto when she did that. “Hmm. Ok! But I will only agree with you this time Papa, because we are talking about Ichiraku Ramen!” 

“Oh my god.” Kakashi groaned and buried his masked face in his hands. “Not the child as well.” From the other side of the table Kakashi could hear loud laughter. Naruto cooed at his daughter and kissed her cheek. “Awww, Hana-chan! Ichiraku Ramen is great, right? Dattebayo!” 

“Yes, Dattebasa!” The girl happily grinned up into her father’s proud eyes. Naruto put his hand in front of her little face and waited until the girl excitedly gave him a high five.

“You could never deny this child. She has taken on your horrible eating habits as well!” Kakashi jokingly said as he shook his head at his husband. 

“Why would I, she is my pride! She has finally understood the wonders of Ichiraku Ramen! I am so proud of you Hanabi! When your sibling is born we have to make sure that they –“ 

Kakashi put his hand over Naruto’s mouth. “- that they like vegetables! They are important!” He could hear loud disagreeing grunts from his husband and his daughter who started digging into her Ramen again. Naruto giggled at Kakashi’s antics and pushed his hand away. 

“I think you’ve lost this challenge, my rival.” Gai snickered from the other side of the table.

\---

Hanabi giggled at her parent’s funny actions and looked at her godfather, her Auntie Sakura and Uncle Lee who were all laughing at Kakashi’s sulking. She always knew that her Daddy and her Papa were funny. She tried to get another noodle and when she finally had a tight grip on it with her chopsticks, she quickly leaned forward to guide it into her mouth. With the chopsticks tight in her small hands, she leaned forward and her gaze was more focused than ever to get that noodle!

“I can’t believe that obsession with Ramen is going into the next generation. Maybe it’s something genetic.” Kakashi mused and looked at Naruto skeptically and at the same time he gently pulled back Hanabi’s hair. “Careful, or your hair will be full of soup, sweetheart.” He patted her head. 

Hanabi looked at her father’s face, which was covered by a mask most of the time but when they were at home, he took it off. He always said, “I need to take off my mask at home, so I can kiss your Daddy.” She looked up into her parents' faces, who gazed at each other with that special look. She giggled.   
Daddy had explained it to her once. 

\---

‘Your Papa is my special person. There is no one I love more than him.’

‘No one?’ She asked and pouted at Naruto. 

He laughed. ‘Of course, I love you sweetheart, but you know, those are very different kinds of love.’

‘I don’t understand.’ Hanabi was just four years old and she was in a phase, where she had lots of questions. She wanted to know everything. Naruto pulled her into his arms and sat her down on his lap. Hanabi looked at Naruto with big questioning eyes. 

‘Your Papa is the person that I love and cherish, and I always want to be with him, even when I am old or sick, I never want to be parted from him.’

‘And me?’

‘We are your parents, and we will love you forever, no matter what happens. I hope that you will find **your** special person one day as well.’

‘Like you have found Papa?’ 

‘Yes.’ Naruto smiled tenderly at her and pulled Hanabi closer to his chest and gently kissed her cheek. 

She snuggled into his embrace. ‘I think I understand it now.’

Naruto and Kakashi had to find answers to all kinds of questions that a little four-your-old could have. Naruto realized how much he enjoyed spending time at home with his child and playing all the games she wanted to play and inventing adventures in their backyard, where they had to find invisible treasures or fight invisible villains. It was mostly him, who had to fight the invisible villains, but that was so much better than fighting in a war against Madara and the Akatsuki.   
After the trauma and loneliness of his own childhood and the terrors of real war he enjoyed the simple pleasures like having a little afternoon nap with Hanabi tightly snuggled into his arms. The little girl was sprawled all over him and her small hands tightly gripping his orange shirt. Her dreams took her far away and Naruto’s hands were combing through her beautiful wavy silver hair. 

_She looks so much like Kakashi already._

Her blue eyes, so much like Naruto’s, were tightly closed and were moving rapidly behind her eyelids. He watched over his sleeping child and enjoyed the afternoon sun that was shining into the room. It’s rays were shining directly onto his face and he smiled. He pressed his face into Kakashi’s pillow that was next to him. His thoughts drifted to his own dead parents for a moment and he had to swallow heavily. He wished that Minato and Kushina were able to see his daughter growing up. Naruto pulled Hanabi closer to his chest and turned his face into Kakashi’s pillow. His husbands’ scent and his daughter's soft breathing were lulling him into a comfortable sleep.

Kakashi was home in time for dinner and he found his two favorite people curled up on his side of the bed. Naruto held Hanabi safely in his arms while the little one was softly mumbling in her sleep. 

_Must have been some day._ He smiled and took off his jacket to sit down on the edge of their bed. 

Naruto felt the movement and the dip of the mattress and sleepily turned his head. He rubbed his eyes and looked into the grey eyes of his husband. “Ka-“ he yawned. “Kakashi! You are home already! What’s the time?” 

“Actually, I am late. I am sorry. It’s 7:00. Seems like you had quite a day if you are so tired?” he chuckled and moved closer to Naruto. The blond giggled and opened his arms so that Kakashi could also move into his embrace. 

“I had to save doggy from so many villains, you can’t imagine what trouble that dog get’s into.” Naruto whispered and tried to hold the bubbling giggles in.

“I see, you’ve played hero again while I was working.” Kakashi smugly answered and moved his body next to Naruto. His arms wrapped around his husband and he gently patted his daughter’s head. He nuzzled his face into Naruto’s neck and kissed the tender skin. Their legs entwined Kakashi felt Naruto’s warmth sink into his body. 

Naruto snickered. “Well, that’s my job, isn’t it?” He listened to Kakashi’s bemused muttering. Hanabi was still snoozing peacefully while her parents were bickering. Her face was pressed against Naruto’s chest and she was softly mumbling in her sleep. She was probably still trying to get her little friend out of some imaginary adventure.

\---

Kakashi was still debating with Naruto over the nutrition value of Ramen when suddenly Naruto gripped his stomach. “Uh!” He groaned. Everybody including Hanabi looked at the blond.

“Daddy what’s wrong?” The young child only saw her father groan in pain and she immediately got worried. 

“Baby, don’t worry. Kakashi!” He hissed in pain at his husband. “I think…. UH! I think we should go. It’s time!” 

“Time? We just started eating…” He gestured to the half empty Ramen bowls.

“TIME!” The blond yelled.

The silver-haired man looked at his husband for a moment in silent shock when the realization hit him. “The baby!” 

“Damn right! The baby is coming! Now!” Naruto looked at his husband in a mixture of amusement and agony when he felt another labor pain rolling along. “Uff. That is not funny.” 

Gai and the others were quickly jumping into action. “Lee, Sakura, you should go get some clothes for Naruto-kun. Hanabi-chan, sweetheart you should come with me, your parents have to go to the hospital.” Lee and Sakura jumped from their seats and hurriedly grabbed their things to run to Naruto’s and Kakashi’s house to grab some clothes for their friend. 

Hanabi was getting restless. She didn’t understand what was going on around her and why her Daddy was suddenly in pain and why her parents had to go to the hospital right now. Didn’t only sick people go there? She felt Uncle Gai grip her hand and pull her away from her parents. She started whimpering in fear. “Uncle Gai! What is wrong with Daddy? Is he sick? Why does he have to go to the hospital?!” Gai picked up the little girl and made sure she settled on his hip so she could look into his eyes. 

Kakashi and Naruto wanted to stay and explain everything to their daughter, but Naruto felt another labor pain and Naruto looked to Gai for help. The Jonin quickly nodded. “GO! I will take care of the little one. We will join you as soon as possible.” The couple was thankful and Kakashi ushered his groaning husband out of the restaurant. Soon Gai was alone with Hanabi, because Lee and Sakura had left the restaurant as well to get fresh clothes for Naruto. 

Gai sat back down in the booth and pulled Hanabi’s Ramen back to them. “I will explain everything to you, alright? We have some time now, so you can take your time with your dinner. It will be a very exciting night for you too and you will need your strength, little one.” He gently made sure that her long wavy silver hair was pulled back as he helped his godchild eat her Ramen. 

“Uncle Gai?” She carefully asked. 

“Yes?” 

“Is Daddy sick?” She took another bite and swallowed. 

“No, Naruto is perfectly healthy. You will see when we go to the hospital that your parents are both fine.” 

“But I don’t understand why he had to go to the hospital than. Daddy never get’s sick. Even when Papa had that nasty flu last winter, Daddy didn’t get sick… Daddy said that it’s because of Kurama.” 

Gai watched the little face break out into a huge smile. Gai held his godchild on his lap so she could reach the table and her Ramen bowl better. “What do you know about Kurama, Hanabi-chan?” He asked and listened to the girl’s explanation. “He’s a huge fluffy fox, who lives with Daddy and who protects us all!” She nodded eagerly. 

Gai chuckled. That explanation was the cutest thing he had ever heard. He wasn’t sure if the ancient Kyuubi completely agreed with ‘being fluffy’ though. Kakashi had told Gai that Kurama had decided to stay with Naruto after the war, because the ancient fox actually liked his host and like so many others, found it painful to part from Naruto. Nobody commented on the sweet relationship that had developed between Naruto and the Bijuu, but everyone was certain that Kyuubi was very fond of Naruto.  
“That’s true, Hanabi-chan.” Gai said.

“So, Daddy can’t be sick, because Kurama protects him too!” 

Gai nodded. He would let her figure this one out on her own. He waited for a moment and realized a sudden glow in Hanabi's eyes. That child really was intelligent beyond her years. 

“Uncle Gai…” She whispered. “Will I be a big sister soon?” 

He smiled when he felt her small body tremble with excitement and anxiety. “Yes. Very soon.” 

She threw herself in her godfathers’ arms and cried. Gai laughed goodheartedly and patted her head. He could practically feel the nerves rolling off her small body in waves as she cried happy tears into his standard-uniform-shirt. Crying had a very cathartic effect, so he would wait until the little girl had calmed down again. She hiccupped a few times and pulled away from her godfather. “Feeling better?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She answered honestly. “Can we go to the hospital now?” 

“Yes. I am sure that everybody is waiting there now.” 

\---

When Gai and Hanabi arrived at the Hospital they saw Sakura, Lee, Temari, Shikamaru and Shikadai sitting in some chairs in the waiting rooms. Hanabi immediately raced towards Shikadai. She hugged the young boy who laughed happily. They huddled together at the end of the chairs and started talking and giggling in hushed voices. Shikamaru grinned as he watched those two. Shikadai was such a shy boy who had trouble making friends and usually liked staying home alone, but when Hanabi came over or when Hanabi invited him over, he started smiling and his whole demeanor changed. They were always sticking together like glue, and it was hard separating them. 

Shikamaru and Naruto had often talked about their kids. Naruto had also observed Hanabi’s behavior towards other children. She was easy-going with everyone and it was easy for her to quickly find friends to play with on the playground, but she had a very direct way of saying things and that’s why it was hard for her to make lasting connections.   
That was very different with Shikadai. They were very close, and Naruto was already dreaming about their wedding one day, which made everyone, including Shikamaru, laugh. Kakashi on the other hand was cringing at the idea of ever letting _anyone_ near his baby girl. He would rather lock her up and if anyone would dare to ask for a ‘ _d a t e_ ’ he would gladly show them the way out… with his Raikiri. 

The hours passed and everyone started playing card games. Shikamaru and Gai went to get some coffee and tea for the grownups and apple juice for the kids. 

It was getting late and Shikadai and Hanabi were falling asleep. Temari was pulling a blanket that she had brought from home over the two kids that had curled up together on the seats. Shikadai held tightly onto Hanabi’s hand while she mumbled in her sleep. Temari poked Shikamaru in his ribs to make him look at the cute picture. The Hokage advisor couldn’t help the fond smile that was dancing over his face. “Better not tell Kakashi-san about this.” He jokingly said. Temari giggled. “They are really cute together; don’t you think?” Temari said. The young mother cooed when Shikadai snuggled closer to his friend. Shikamaru smiled. “You start to sound like Naruto. Are you dreaming about their wedding too?” Temari tried to hold back her laughter.   
Shikamaru looked at his son and Hanabi who cuddled together under the blanket. Hanabi was softly mumbling in her sleep and wildly threw her left arm over Shikadai. “What is she dreaming? Looks like she is fighting someone.” Temari commented and giggled. Hanabi’s right hand was entwined with Shikadais who tightly held onto her hand. 

“You know, Naruto might sleep like a rock, but it’s dangerous to sleep next to him… somehow it’s not surprising that Hanabi has just the same sleeping habits like her father. I don’t know how Kakashi-san is getting ANY sleep.” 

Temari looked at her husband with a dirty grin. “Maybe he doesn’t need any sleep. Blonds are more fun. You should know that.” She winked and made sure that the kids were safely tucked under the blankets before sitting down next to Sakura again. Shikamaru stared at his wife. His cheeks were glowing red. Damn right he knew that.

\---

The hours ticked by and it was getting late. They came into the hospital when it was about 6 PM, now it was almost 10 PM and everyone was feeling a mixture of exhaustion and anxiety. They were all waiting for some news, the loud sound of a healthy baby scream or something! – But the floor stayed quiet. It was 10.30 when finally, the doors opened and an exhausted and a little ragged looking Kakashi walked out. Exhausted and tired but proud, with a little white bundle in his arms. Everyone got up. Gai quickly shook Hanabi until she was awake. “Wh..what?” She answered quietly and tired. 

“Don’t you wanna know if you have a brother or sister?” The Jonin asked and helped the girl to get untangled from the blanket and Shikadais hug. Hanabi jumped up with as much energy as her little body could muster and looked around until she finally saw her father with the baby in his arms. “Papa!” She called and ran up to him. Kakashi carefully kneeled down with the newborn in his arms. “Hanabi, come here, sweetheart. I want you to meet someone.” 

Hanabi quickly made her way over to her father. She could barely contain her excitement when her father lowered the baby to her height. “That’s your sister, Yuki. You are a big sister now, Hanabi.” Hanabi looked at the baby in awe. She had never seen a baby before, and never had she seen a baby before that was _HER SISTER._ Yuki had the same whiskers and the same silver hair as her, she immediately noted. “Can I touch her?” 

Kakashi smiled. “Sure. Come here.” He sat down on the ground so he could let Hanabi sit on his lap. “You have to be very careful with her, she is small and needs a lot of attention and care now. You know?” 

Hanabi listened intently to everything her father told her. Eagerly she nodded. “Was I THAT small too?” 

Kakashi chuckled as he felt nostalgia creep up on him. “Yes. You were… and you were so cute.” 

Hanabi giggled when she felt her father’s kisses on her hair. “I am still cute!”

“You are.” He sighed deeply as he watched his two girls. Kakashi hummed and gently caressed Yuki’s cheeks. With one arm Kakashi reached around Hanabi’s small body and pulled his daughter closer to him and held his children close to his chest. Hanabi leaned against her fathers chest. The wavy silver hair was flowing over her back and her head was pressed against her father’s chest where she could hear the strong heartbeat. Next to her she could see the soft sleeping face of her new baby sister. _Yuki really is a pretty name._ Hanabi thought and closed her eyes to enjoy the tender warmth of her father’s body. She would keep a good eye on her and teach her everything she knew and show her all the cool hideouts that she found with Shikadai, when they were exploring. Maybe they could be best friends! She was getting excited again and she started imagining all the things that they could do together once her little sister was a little bigger. She would have someone to talk to and tell all her secrets to. 

“She has the same marks as Daddy and me!” She exclaimed joyfully. 

Kakashi chuckled at the excitement in her voice and ruffled her hair. She huffed and playfully pushed his hands away.   
“Yes, just like Naruto. You know that Kurama is living with your Dad, right Hana-chan? Your marks are a sign that Kurama protects you with his Chakra just like he protects your Dad. It’s a very special sign that Kurama is watching over you, just like he is watching over Naruto.” 

Hanabi’s eyes grew big. “Kurama?” She looked at her little sister. “Will Kurama protect Yuki too?” Her little hand carefully touched her sister’s cheek. She was mesmerized. 

“Yes.” Kakashi’s eyes moved over his children that were safely nestled in his arms. “He’s watching over both of you.” 

Hanabi pulled away from her fathers embrace and looked at him with a certain insecurity in her eyes. “What about Daddy? Where is he? Can I see him now?” 

Kakashi saw Gai kneel next to him. “May I hold her too?” Kakashi smiled at his friend thankfully. He handed the little baby to Gai and followed Yuki with worried eyes. He knew that Gai and his friends would never let anything happen to his baby but the parental instinct to protect his newborn kicked in strong. Gai sat down in one of the chairs and pulled the little bundle closer to him. He watched his best friend happily cooing at the baby and felt a little calmer. Temari and Sakura were on either side of Gai and their husbands in front of Gai. When his baby was surrounded by people he loved and trusted he pulled his daughter back into his lap and gently brushed away a few loose strands of silver hair that had fallen into her face. 

“You don’t have to worry. Daddy is fine. We are just going to wait here for a bit until Tsunade-sama is coming to get us. She is taking care of him right now. I am sure that we can go back inside very soon.” 

Hanabi stared at her father. She pouted. “Alright, but I wanna be the first to hug Daddy! You can be the second.” 

Kakashi snickered. “Understood.” 

\---

Just 20 minutes later the doors opened again and Tsunade called for Kakashi. Kakashi was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room, in the middle of their friends, with Hanabi on his lap again, while he held Yuki in his arms. Kakashi signaled Hanabi to follow him. She quietly held onto her father’s shirt and quickly followed him. They were moving through a white labyrinth until they finally arrived at a silver door. Tsunade opened it and let the little family inside. When Hanabi saw Naruto on the bed she raced towards the blond and immediately tried to climb onto the bed, but she remembered what her father had said about Naruto probably being tired now and that they all needed to take good care of him. She stood next to the bed and looked up into the bright blue eyes of her Daddy’s smiling face. 

“Hanabi, what are you doing? Come up here, let me hold you baby.” 

All her insecurities were blown away. Clumsily she climbed on top of the hospital bed and into Naruto’s arms. “Daddy!” Her fine Hatake nose immediately noticed that his smell was different, because of the antiseptic that was all around them, but there was still the lingering unique scent that only her Daddy had. Sunflowers, wild fields and sunshine. She giggled and pressed her nose into Naruto’s chest. 

“Have you met your sister, Hana-chan?” 

“Yes, I have!” She proudly stated. 

Naruto chuckled tiredly. He was so glad to see the happy expression in Hanabi’s face. He was worried that maybe she would feel insecure or jealous about the baby, but he was all wrong. He kissed Hanabi’s wild silver locks and gently touched the pink whiskered cheeks. “What do you say?” 

“Hm, I think I will need to spend more time with her to get to know her. BUT I am sure that we will be best friends.” Hanabi said full of conviction. Naruto looked over to Kakashi who still held the baby in his arms and tried to hold back giggles.   
Kakashi went to the other side of Naruto’s bed and sat down beside his husband. The baby started gurgling and after some bouncing and trying to sooth the little one, soft whimpers started to escape Yuki. Kakashi looked down at Naruto who already reached out for the baby. Hanabi moved a little to the side but decided to stick close to Naruto. 

Kakashi handed their daughter back to Naruto and watched as Naruto laid the baby on his chest where the baby immediately started sucking on his nipple. The crying and whimpering subsided and the room was quiet again. With his left arm Naruto held the baby secured to his chest while with his other arm, he pulled Hanabi closer to him again. Hanabi watched as Kakashi pulled down his mask and moved closer to them and wrapped his arm around Naruto. She listened to Naruto, as he made a happy sound and suddenly her little body felt so heavy and tired. She yawned as she snuggled into the warm and safe embrace of her parents. 

Kakashi watched as his children fell asleep on Naruto’s chest. “They are so much like you when it comes to sleeping. Gai told me that she was so nervous about meeting her sister, that she fell asleep outside on the benches…” His hands were gently moving over Naruto’s hair. Tsunade had washed it for him. It wasn’t sweaty anymore. His hand travelled down to his cheek and tenderly touched the soft skin. 

“Yuki looks so much like you already. It’s amazing.” Naruto stated quietly and full of adoration.

“I hope that she has your pretty eyes though, my love.” Kakashi smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to Naruto’s temple. “Like Hanabi.”

The blond yawned tiredly. “I am so glad that she is finally here.” 

Kakashi nodded in agreement. They have waited for a long time for this moment. 

“I really wanted to meet our daughter; you know… but I wanted this pregnancy to be over for other reasons too.” 

Kakashi’s eyebrow shot up. “Oh? What other reasons?” he grinned devilishly as he leaned down to press another kiss to Naruto’s forehead. “Maybe I should guess…” He whispered. 

Naruto giggled embarrassed when he leaned up to capture Kakashi’s lips with his own. For a moment their lips were tightly pressed against each other, before Naruto pulled away again. “Kurama is already healing me and I can feel how my whole body is regulating the hormonal imbalance. Tsunade talked to me while you were outside. She said that we should wait a few weeks.” The blond pouted.

Kakashi was a little amused by Naruto’s pouting face. He leaned down again to capture a short and sweet kiss. “A few weeks of waiting is nothing with the prospect of having your tight little a-…” 

“Rokudaime-sama! Behave yourself! There are children in this room!” An enraged Tsunade stood in the doorway. 

“Mahhh. Yes, Tsunade-sama.” Kakashi was blushing and somehow he started to understand why Hanabi was always groaning whenever he had to tell her to behave. Naruto’s giggles were sweet music in his ears as he leaned back down to kiss him again.

***


	10. promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanabi starts school.

When Hanabi’s first day in academy came around, Naruto was practically a sobbing mess. Kakashi held Yuki in his arms, who was still just a toddler. She was dressed in a bright orange onesie with little toads on it. Naruto loved to dress Yuki in bright colors which was a stark contrast to her light silver hair. Both of their children got Kakashi's silver hair color, but their eyes were shining in Naruto’s bright ocean blue. Kakashi held the little toddler close to his chest, wrapped in a cozy warm blue blanket that Tsunade had made for her godchild when she was born. The little girl was sleeping safely in Kakashi's arms while the parents were seeing Hanabi off to her first day in academy. Kakashi was glad that he had been able to take the morning off to be there when his daughter entered the academy. 

She stood in front of them and with an insecure look, she looked up into the proud faces of her parents. She watched as the other parents sent their kids off to the waiting teachers. Iruka-Sensei and the other teachers stood in front of the building and waited for the kids to start their first day in the academy. Hanabi knew Iruka-Sensei well, he was a good friend of her parents, but that didn’t lessen her anxiety. She didn’t know any of the other kids in her class. She only wished that Shikadai would start academy too, but her friend would start next year and that meant that she would be alone this year. 

Naruto picked up on his daughters’ anxiety and quickly took her hands in his own. “What’s wrong Hana-chan? I thought you were looking forward to this. You were so excited this morning when we picked your dress.” Hanabi fumbled with her hands and Naruto could feel how her sweaty hands rubbed against his own. Her eyes were darting between Naruto and Kakashi’s face trying to find something that would give her security and lessen her fear. 

Kakashi had watched them all morning when they discussed what she should wear on her first day in school. It was absolutely endearing to watch his husband debate with their daughter on clothing choices, because Naruto always got overly excited with everything that had to do with their children. Kakashi found it especially endearing because Naruto had absolutely no understanding of fashion, since his own wardrobe still consisted of abnormally much orange. Most of the time Hanabi wore whatever she wanted, which resulted in the funniest combinations you could possibly imagine. Like today, she wore neon green socks, a bright violet skirt and her favorite orange shirt with little pugs printed on it.  
Whenever Naruto said that he saw so much of Kakashi in Hanabi, he had to laugh because that child may have a little genius’s brain with silver hair, but at heart she was a cute little devil who loved to play pranks, was addicted to Ramen and had absolutely no fashion sense.  
Hanabi was the splitting image of Naruto and Kakashi loved her just the way she was. 

“Hanabi, you don’t have to be nervous. If you don’t want to go this year then –“ Naruto carefully started. 

Kakashi coughed and both looked up into Kakashi’s masked face. Naruto was so soft when it came to their kids. Kakashi sometimes talked to him about this, but he understood where those feelings were coming from. Naruto just wanted to give his children everything they wanted, everything that he was denied when he was a kid, which often resulted in giving in way too easily to Hanabi’s requests or wishes. Which made Kakashi the one who had to be stricter, especially since Hanabi started to question everything that they were doing or saying. 

Naruto grumbled when he heard Kakashi’s cough. He was aware of his shortcomings and his weaknesses. He told Kakashi so and promised that he would try to be stricter with Hanabi, but when he remembered his loneliness as a child and the jealousy he always felt when the other kids were getting presents or when he saw his classmates with new clothes every other week, he couldn’t help himself but give Hanabi everything her little heart desired. Sometimes this provoked discussions or even fights between them, because Hanabi had realized that Naruto was easier to deal with than her father and used this to her advantage.  
Most of the time Naruto was the more lenient and patient parent. In secret Naruto was glad that Kakashi had taken on the role of the strict parent so naturally. Naruto was not sure if he could have been so strict in certain situations as Kakashi had been. He had often debated with himself if he should tell him how he felt about this, but somehow all of this fueled his insecurity and his anxiety if he was a good father to his children or not. 

As soon as Hanabi used her puppy eyes on Naruto, Kakashi knew that he had to intervene, because he was sure that Naruto would give in to her again even though he was sure that Hanabi actually wanted to go to academy and she was just nervous. Of course, the first day in academy was something new and scary and Kakashi understood this fear and sympathized with his child, but when he realized that Naruto wanted to coddle her again, he was worried that Hanabi might draw back and decided not to go to school. “What’s wrong Hanabi?” Kakashi gently asked. 

“Will the other kids be nice? Maybe they won’t like me…” She quietly asked and looked down on the floor. She missed Shikadai. She wished her friend was with her.

Naruto pulled her close. “Of course, they will like you! I am sure that you will make many friends.” The young father could already feel the first tears in his eyes. It felt like Hanabi was making her first steps away from him and Naruto had trouble letting go. 

Kakashi gently patted Hanabi’s head. “Why don’t you give it a try, sweetheart? Maybe you will enjoy the academy? I am sure that you are going to be the smartest one in there.” 

Hanabi pulled away from Naruto. She felt spurred on as if this was a challenge that she had to win. She grinned up into her parents faces and pumped her little fist which somehow reminded them both of Gai and Lee.  
_Maybe that kid is spending too much time with her uncles_. Kakashi thought and chuckled. 

“I am accepting this challenge, Papa! I will definitely be the smartest one in there, Dattebasa!” 

Naruto giggled and held out his hand, so Hanabi could give him an enthusiastic high five. She grinned and waved at them, before she dashed off to greet Iruka-Sensei, who had watched the interaction between Hanabi and her parents. He waved at Naruto and smiled gently at the blond. 

Naruto felt a smile tug at lips and quickly brushed away a few tears that had escaped his eyes. He watched as his daughter grabbed Iruka’s hand, who took her inside the building. “I can’t believe that she is six years old already.” Instinctively the blonde reached for Kakashi's hand and squeezed it tightly for support. Slowly the gathered groups of parents dissolved and left the school grounds. Kakashi and Naruto stayed for a few more minutes to watch the last few children obediently follow the teachers inside.

Naruto pulled Kakashi away from the entrance, towards the big old oak tree. The couple slowly walked the few steps together, their fingers loosely entwined, until Naruto let go of Kakashi's hand to sit down on the little swing under the tree and pushed his feet into the dusty earth. “Today when I woke up, I realized that she’ll be seven soon and Yuki’s birthday is also just around the corner.” Kakashi lazily leaned against the tree and watched as the last parents silently walked away from the school. They greeted their Hokage with respect, some bowed, and others waved and smiled at the Rokudaime and his husband. Naruto smiled at everyone and gently waved at some friends and the people he knew who also just dropped off their kids at the school. 

Yuki was still sleeping in Kakashi's arms. Her head rested against Kakashi's chest. Most of the time it was Naruto who woke up early in the morning to take care of Yuki, fed her, dressed her, and made sure that Hanabi ate her breakfast. After he took care of the kids, Naruto also prepared a Bento Box for Kakashi's day in the Hokage office. Kakashi looked down at the sweet sleeping face of his child and pulled her closer to his chest. “They grow up too fast.” Kakashi murmured as he gently caressed Yuki’s face. His eyes were growing soft as he watched her. “Do you remember when Hanabi was her age? She was so cute.” The silver haired man felt nostalgic when he looked at his daughter. He started remembering Hanabi’s first steps and her first explorations in their backyard which was under careful supervision by Pakkun and the entire pack. 

Naruto giggled. “She was.” He held onto the swing and pushed off the ground again. His blond hair was brushing his face as the wind brushed through it. “Ne, Kakashi, I promised you that I would be stricter with her, but when she looks at me with those eyes, I just…” Frustrated, Naruto pushed his feet into the ground and abruptly stopped his swing. He grunted. His nails dug into his palms and his eyes looked at the ground. “I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to tell you this, but… I was glad when you took on the role of the strict dad.” He looked up into the stormy grey eyes that gazed at him tenderly. Naruto chuckled lightly. “But you already knew that didn’t you?” 

“We’ve known each other almost 15 years and we are married now for over six years. If I didn’t know something like that about my husband…” Kakashi watched as Naruto got up from the swing and walked up to him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi and Yuki. The blond hurriedly looked around. There was mischief written all over his face as he quickly pulled Kakashi’s mask down and without caring much about his protests, Naruto started kissing Kakashi’s lips.

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes. Even though he didn’t like kissing in public because it meant that he had to remove his mask, he really enjoyed this. Languidly he let his tongue run along Naruto’s lips. Naruto moaned when his husband pulled away slowly. Kakashi looked at the pink, kiss swollen lips and bit his lip. He had to get to his office soon. “You look delicious, my love.” 

“Maybe you could come home a little sooner tonight and show me how delicious _I am_?” He whispered and pulled Kakashi’s mask back over his nose. Naruto stood on his toes and leaned up a little to kiss Kakashi’s lips again after the dark fabric was tightly covering the Rokudaime’s face. Naruto looked at the older man with half lidded eyes and smiled heatedly. 

Kakashi’s mind was already trying to find ways and excuses for his administrative staff why he had to leave his office earlier. Naruto’s words were sweeter than honey and they made his brain fuzzy. Thankfully, they were hidden by the shade of the big old tree and all the kids were inside the building, otherwise they would have seen their Hokage in a very undignified position. Naruto’s arms were still wrapped around his body and he could feel his fingers dig into his shoulders and his neck. He coughed and tried to regain his composure. “Home. Early. Sounds good.” 

Naruto chuckled and quickly kissed Kakashi’s masked lips again.  
When he woke up this morning, Kakashi’s warm body was wrapped around him. The strong arms were tightly holding onto the blond, their legs were tangled and the pale face was buried in Naruto’s neck. He turned his head and looked at his husband.  
Naruto was 26 and he realized something about Kakashi now that he was a little older. He was sure that Kakashi had always been an incredibly attractive man, but somehow, he only got more attractive and more handsome with age. He was 39 now and Naruto had trouble holding back his libido when it came to his husband. Luckily Kakashi was still the same old pervert that he had always been and so Naruto never had to hold back any sexual wish or phantasy that he might have with his husband. “I’ll be waiting for you, Ho-ka-ge-sama.” He grinned provocatively and made sure to lay special emphasis on each syllable. 

“Naruto.” Kakashi reached for Naruto’s face and gently lifted his chin. “I love it when you are in the mood to play.” 

Naruto purred, when he felt Kakashi’s gentle caress under his chin. Naruto giggled and blushed a little. “Do you remember when we did that for the first time though?” 

Kakashi let his hand caress Naruto’s cheek a little bit more until it dropped back to the precious bundle in his arms. “Of course, I remember that night. Mahhh… It was magical. Like a scene written by Jiraiya-sama himself from his great Icha Icha novels.” Kakashi looked at him with dreamy eyes.

Naruto stepped and squeezed his eyes shut when he couldn’t stop laughing. “I am glad – that you think – I’m as good as Icha Icha!” 

“Your cute little butt is better than any Icha Icha, Naruto!” 

“Baka! Do you want the whole village to know what you think about my ass?!” Naruto hissed at him while he tried to stop his laughing. He gaped at Kakashi and jokingly punched him. Quickly he took Yuki from his arms and started to stomp away from the school ground. Kakashi never failed to make him laugh.

“I guess it’s a little late for worrying about that. I put a ring on your finger, your pictures are on my desk, we have two kids and we live and sleep together. I stopped reading Icha Icha when we started having se- “ 

“Aaaahhh! We don’t have to talk about this here.” Naruto blushed all shades of red and stopped Kakashi in the middle of the sentence. When he was 18 and they just started being intimate he realized that Kakashi stopped reading Icha Icha on a daily basis, which was flattering and awkward at the same time. He saw the knowing smirks of the other Jonin and Chunin at the Hokage Tower whenever he showed up to pick up Kakashi for their lunch dates. 

Kakashi followed Naruto back onto the street. He realized that Naruto was leading them towards the main street that would lead them straight towards the Hokage tower. “Mah. You started it though.” Kakashi pouted cutely at Naruto. 

“So… Will you be home early tonight? I can ask Temari if she could watch Hanabi and Yuki for a few hours.” He hesitated before he turned to look at Kakashi. His cheeks were beautifully blushing when their eyes met. “If you want to?” 

Kakashi moved a little closer to Naruto and wrapped his arm around the blond and pulled him closer as they walked through the streets. Slowly the village was getting busier. The streets were getting lively with people who were on their way to their jobs, meeting friends or buying groceries in the nearby shops. Naruto barely registered the movements of the people around them when Kakashi’s heated whisper reached his ear. “Yes - I want _you_ .”  
Naruto took in a deep breath and he tried to regain his focus. Kakashi stepped away a little and Naruto could concentrate a little better on his surroundings. The walk to the Hokage tower was too short and they had to say goodbye too soon. Kakashi hugged Naruto and Yuki before he headed up the stairs to his office. 

“I’ll be waiting for you tonight.” Naruto quietly said and shifted from one foot to the other.

Kakashi froze and turned around to look at Naruto. Their heated gazes met, and he felt giddy and he couldn’t wait to get back home to his beautiful husband. “I’ll be home at 6:00.” 

With the prospect of having sex with Naruto tonight he wasn’t sure how he would be able to concentrate on his work today, but he knew that there were reports and documents that were awaiting his attention.  
His smirk was conveniently hidden by his mask but not the color on Naruto’s cheeks as he smiled shyly and turned around to let Kakashi get back to the office. 

***


	11. sunflowers and ramen coupons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Flashback*  
> In which there is a lot of pining, a mission to the moon and suddenly Gaara turns up to help Naruto with his relationship.

**Flashback**

Feelings don’t just start overnight, they develop – _slowly_. They can be like a sweet, wonderful ache in your heart or hurt and cripple you. Feelings, no matter of what kind, are what makes us human. They are also what makes us realize what we desire most in this world. Most of the time they are taking control of us and we don’t know what the hell is going on until we are already in too deep. The thing with love was that it’s entirely uncontrollable and unexpectable. It sneaks up on you and before you know it, you are lost in an ocean of feelings that you are trying to fight.

Kakashi was never a man of many words or deep emotions, but when he realized what was happening to him, it was already too late. The blond knucklehead had buried himself deep into his heart and he was terrified when he realized that he was _deeply_ in love with Naruto. 

Kakashi realized that the saying “ **_I was not prepared for this_ ** ” had so many flaws. It implied that there were ways to be prepared for other, _similar_ situations? He was sure that there was no possible way to be prepared for what was happening to him. By the time he tried to stop his racing heart from jumping with excitement any time he met Naruto, he was already _madly_ in love with him and he could do nothing but pine and be miserable. 

When he was younger, he had watched his friends and comrades from academy make fools of themselves in their quests to win their sweethearts. He had watched Asuma pine after Kurenai for years before he had finally asked her out and he had watched Hayate on his quest to gain Yugao’s affection for months.  
Kakashi on the other hand had never been one who put his personal life before work. Especially after he lost his family, his team and his Sensei, his work had become his obsession. It seemed like love, relationships and human interactions were easy for people like Gai and Asuma, but for Kakashi they were a great mystery.

Only after the war when his mind finally found some peace, Kakashi was able to direct his thoughts to other things than grieving and mourning, but… did it really have to be the dark endless pit of unrequited love? 

He wished that, when he was a child, Sakumo or Minato-Sensei had spoken to him about this. Of course, Kushina-san had sometimes spoken to Rin, Obito and him about her relationship with Minato-Sensei, but that was mostly in a fun way to make Rin and Obito laugh.  
Maybe he should have _asked_ her more. Maybe you should have _listened_ more.  
Now that he was in his thirties, he could look back on an honorable shinobi career. He was honorably discharged from ANBU to teach as a Jonin Instructor and he felt pride looking at his students. He was the Rokudaime Hokage for fucks sake, but what did all of this mean, when he had absolutely no clue what to do when he was in love?  
Even though, as his best friend and eternal rival once put it so eloquently, “ _love and war are very similar in many aspects_ ”. Kakashi wasn't so sure if that was true, but since his experience with love was _very_ limited, he tried to trust in Gai’s judgment. At least, war was something that Kakashi understood. 

Going back to the saying “ **_I was not prepared for this_ **”, Kakashi had to think about that a lot right now that he was standing in his office glaring out of the window, waiting for a signal that Naruto was back home safely. 

Was there a way for someone to be prepared for _this_? He couldn't possibly imagine that people prepared for the occasion or for this strange emotion that was running through his body right now.

He had to send Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Hinata on a dangerous mission to save Hinata’s younger sister, who had been kidnapped. Kakashi had been on the edge the entire time. He was beside himself with worry that something might happen to Naruto or that _something might happen between_ Naruto and the beautiful young Hyuuga heiress. He felt even more miserable when he felt burning jealousy ripping his chest apart. She had, after all, saved Naruto during the fight with Pain. He was told that Hinata had confessed to Naruto on the battlefield and now, after the war, those two might be getting closer. That sweet shy girl had been so brave and had done what he couldn’t do. He gritted his teeth. It should have been him. He should have been there for Naruto. He could barely stand it when he watched how close they were. It was driving him crazy and he knew that he needed to get more distance between them if Naruto decided that he wanted to date Hinata.  
Kakashi groaned, just thinking about this made him sick.

 _‘I heard that they are dating.’_ _  
__‘I heard that Hiashi-sama is already planning a wedding.’_ _  
__‘I heard that the Kaze-Kage is coming to Konoha.’_ _  
__‘Maybe he wants to congratulate Naruto-kun for the great match?’_ _  
__‘They must be dating.’_

Kakashi cringed as he listened to the gossip that was flowing around in the village. There was more gossip now in the tower and the village than ever before. Kakashi couldn’t remember a time when the shinobi of Konoha were that much into gossiping. He felt frustrated with himself. He was a mess, but he couldn’t stop his feelings. His gaze was focused on the streets and he tried to stay level headed. 

They would be back soon. He was sure that Naruto was going to be fine. 

\---

The mission was a success and everyone including Naruto had to stay in hospital for a few days to make sure that their trip to the moon hadn’t been dangerous to them. Even though he tried to put more distance between himself and Naruto he started lurking around Naruto’s hospital room more and Naruto always shyly asked when he would be back and if they would see each other the next day. Kakashi felt like his heart might jump right out of his chest. Of course, he always came back and brought Naruto some Ramen, sweets or some fresh sunflowers for his room. Naruto never talked about Hinata or any other girl when Kakashi was with him. He only talked about his friends, Iruka-Sensei, who was very important to the young shinobi and of course he talked a lot about Tsunade, who annoyed him (but he loved her nonetheless). 

Kakashi wanted to ask Naruto what had happened during the mission. He wanted to ask Naruto if something happened between him and Hinata, but he was too afraid to talk about it. Every evening after he was done with his paperwork and reading mission reports, he walked the small distance between the Hokage Tower and the hospital and thought about what he could bring Naruto today. He was surprised that he never met Hinata in the hospital, but he guessed that Hinata got visits from her family and her teammates. He was glad that he never saw her. He didn’t want to share Naruto during the limited time that he had with him with the woman who could steal him away from him. His possessive and jealous nature was acting up and he knew that he had to be careful.

Kakashi tried not to get his hopes up too much but he could never stop his heart from racing when Naruto’s smile got a little brighter when he entered the hospital room or when he said that he was happy to see him. He felt stupid to get so happy over those little things, because Naruto had always been affectionate with everybody. Even when he was Naruto’s Sensei, he had been overly affectionate with him and told him that he loved him all the time.  
He didn’t care that it was his heart that he put on the line. He would do anything to see Naruto’s beautiful smile. He tried to get a hold of his emotions, but it was useless. He just wanted to be close to Naruto. He could feel how his heart was screaming and shouting because it wanted to be with Naruto. His head was a mess and he stopped trying to deny it, he could only hide it, and he was damn good at hiding how he felt, but he couldn’t help but asking himself ‘ _How did I let it get this far_?’. 

\---

As it turned out, some of the gossip that he had heard that day was true after all. Gaara turned up in Konoha two days later, but not to congratulate Naruto on any relationship, but to talk to him about his latest mission and to thank his friend for his help and his efforts. The mission on the moon was very risky and dangerous for all the nations. Gaara came to Konoha because he wanted to make sure that Naruto was alright after such a dangerous mission.  
Since his sister started a relationship with Nara Shikamaru, Gaara always had a place to stay in Konoha. He felt quite at home in Konoha – where his sister and his best friend lived. 

They sat down on one of the benches in front of the hospital. The sun was shining on their faces and they enjoyed the time they could finally spend together in peace. Gaara turned to look at Naruto and told him about the changes in Sunagakure and his travels to Konoha. Naruto listened and asked questions here and there and told Gaara everything about his latest missions. 

Kakashi was on his way to visit Naruto like every day, but he was greeted with an empty room. A nurse told him that the Kaze Kage came to visit Naruto and that they went outside. He thought about leaving. Gaara was an important friend to Naruto and he deserved some time with him. They didn’t get to see each other very often, but something compelled Kakashi to walk downstairs and outside. He suppressed his Chakra and followed the quiet voices. When he got close enough, he pressed his body against the wall of the hospital and listened. Years of serving with the ANBU taught him how to meld his body into the shadows. He knew how to be invisible. His heart did a jump when he caught snippets of their conversations.

 _‘I heard about some interesting things going on in Konoha.’_ The young Kaze Kage said. He sounded amused. 

_‘Ah… I am sure you have, Gaara.’_ Naruto snickered.

_‘Are they true? Are you really dating that Hyuuga girl?’_

_‘No. We are friends. I am not dating anyone right now.’_

_‘I see. But I have the feeling that there is someone who is very special to you, Naruto. Am I wrong?’_

The silence that fell over the two friends was killing Kakashi. It wasn’t Hinata? But who was it? Kakashi’s head dropped into his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his breath. Why was this happening to him? 

_‘You are right, there is someone I love.’_ Naruto said after a short silence.

_‘I see. Is it Sasuke?’_

LOVE. Naruto said _love_ ! Kakashi thought that he might choke on this word. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t even _think_ about Sasuke. The Uchiha had always been on Naruto’s mind after all. Naruto never gave up on saving Sasuke. Kakashi leaned more heavily against the white wall of the hospital. Sasuke was still locked up in Konoha’s prison and awaited his sentence for his crimes. As far as he was aware of, Naruto had never visited him, but it was still a possibility that he might have fallen in love with the Uchiha. Maybe he had always been in love with Sasuke and he had just been to blind to see it? He was completely stressing out at this point.

Naruto chuckled. _“No! It’s not Sasuke. That would be weird and to be frank with you Gaara… Sasuke is just too wild for me. His revenge shit and anger problems… that’s just too intense for me. I am glad that he is back home and I hope that he gets some help now. I guess Itachi would want that too. But… no, it’s not him. It’s someone else.’_

Kakashi’s eyes were wide and he could feel his jaw drop as he listened to Naruto talk. It wasn’t Hinata and it wasn’t Sasuke. His mind was starting to go through a list of Naruto’s friends. He was sure that it wasn’t Sakura, because they had talked about this escapade after she followed Sasuke on her own. 

_‘I have to admit… I am relieved that it’s not Sasuke. I was worried for a moment.’_

Naruto laughed. _‘You were?’_

 _‘I am sorry. It’s just... all the pain he put you through.”_ Gaaras voice was quiet. _“Will you tell me who it is?’_

Kakashi could imagine that many of Naruto’s friends felt that way about Sasuke. It was difficult to describe the feelings he had for his rebellious student. He still worried and cared for him, but he hoped that somehow Sasuke would find peace in this new world.

Kakashi knew that he was invading Naruto’s privacy by listening to this talk between two friends, but he needed to know who was taking Naruto from him. _He needed to know._ His hands were getting sweaty as he clenched his fist. Jealousy was bubbling up inside him and a burning ache was making his heart beat furiously against his ribs.

Silence fell over them again. Kakashi could hear the wood of the bench creak as the blond got up. He stepped away from the Kaze Kage and walked a few steps. Kakashi wanted to look at the blond. He wanted to see the expression on Naruto’s face, but he couldn’t disturb them. 

_‘Even if I told you it wouldn’t change anything. It’s an unrequited love.’_

_‘Oh? Why do you think so? I heard that you are the most eligible bachelor in Konoha, next to Kakashi-san. I am sure that your love interest will surely feel the same.’_

_‘I am sure he doesn’t feel the same.’_

_‘He?’ Gaara asked carefully._

**_HE_ ** ?! Kakashi was going crazy. Who was that guy? He would hunt him down. Better… He would let his pack hunt him down. He would tell Pakkun to make it look like an accident … or suicide? No. No!  
This is getting ridiculous. He had to get a hold of himself. The Hokage couldn’t kill random people, but his ANBU could…  
NO! His head was starting to spin.

 _‘Yes. He… He is…’_ Naruto stopped and sighed. _‘He is amazing. I don’t think there is anyone in this world who means more to me than he does, but he would never feel the same for me.’_

 _‘Why are you so sure about that?’_ Gaara mused. It seemed that the young Kaze Kage didn’t really mind much that it was indeed a man who had captured Naruto’s heart. 

_‘Well, because I am sure that he isn’t into men.’_

_‘How can you be so sure about that?’_

_‘Because he reads Porn all day and I know Icha Icha. I had to read it when I was travelling with Ero-Sennin. Believe me, he_ **_likes_ ** _women.’_

Kakashi froze. He stopped breathing. Porn? Icha Icha? His hands were shaking when he reached for his weapons pouch where he always kept a copy of Icha Icha paradise. 

_‘Oh. I am sorry Naruto.’_

_‘It’s alright Gaara. I am a fool for falling in love with my Sensei.’_

Kakashi’s heart was racing. Was this really happening? He couldn’t hear what else they were saying. He had never felt so happy in his entire life.  
There was no other man.  
There was no relationship with Hinata!  
Naruto was in love with _him_ the entire time!  
He couldn’t believe it. He blinked a few times and decided that he should leave. He had invaded Naruto’s privacy long enough. He quickly hurried away and left the hospital grounds. 

\---

„Are you sure that he heard us?” Naruto asked nervously. He walked up and down in front of his friend who chuckled amusedly as he watched Naruto’s blushing face. 

“Yes. I am sure that he heard you.” Gaara smirked. “I hope he will take this chance.” 

Naruto sat down on the grass in front of Gaara and watched his face intently. “Do you think that he will say something? I mean, maybe I was all wrong. Maybe I got his signals WRONG! Maybe he doesn’t feel the same. Aaarrrgg! Gaara do something! **Help me!** ” 

Gaara laughed as he watched his friend freak out and roll around on the grass. “Weeeell, It’s possible, but I don’t think that you’ve gotten Kakashi-san’s signals wrong. He got you Ramen and sweets and your favorite flowers, and didn’t you say that he glared at the poor Hyuuga girl at the mission debriefing?” 

“He did. I don’t really know why he dislikes her so much. Hinata is such a nice girl. She is so polite and kind. I really had the feeling he hated her. I think she was kinda afraid of him.” Naruto mumbled.

Gaara chuckled and gently wiped a tear from his eye. He couldn’t believe how ridiculously stupid those two morons were behaving. It’s not like he was an expert on love, but even he was able to see that they were pining after each other.  
Kakashi-san was spectacularly jealous over the Hyuuga girl and tried not to be too obvious, but it seemed that over the past couple of weeks it was getting harder – even for someone like Hatake Kakashi. Most likely because of the admirers that were following Naruto around the village. 

“I don’t think that he hates Hinata. I think that Kakashi-san is jealous.” 

“Jealous?! Over Hinata? But that’s ridiculous, we are just friends.” 

“Friends who spend a lot of time together. She saved your life during Pain’s attack and confessed her feelings to you. Everybody knows about that.” 

Naruto buried his face in his hands. He felt so embarrassed right now. It’s not like he had forgotten about this, it’s just that he had talked with Hinata about this when they were on the mission to save her sister and they had decided to stay friends.  
It was just that Naruto didn’t feel the same. Of course, she asked if there was someone else. Naruto felt like he owed her that much, so he told her the truth. Which was part of the reason why they haven’t been talking anymore when they returned to Konoha. After he told her that he was in love with a man, she just nodded and smiled. She was so polite and understanding. Naruto swallowed and told her that it was Kakashi. She looked at him and it was the first time that he had ever seen disappointment on her face. Maybe it wasn’t disappointment, maybe it was just sadness because his heart and his love weren’t hers. He wasn’t sure, but he felt guilty because when he listened to her sobbing that night, he wished he could hold her, but he left.  
They talked again shortly after they found Hinata’s sister. She told him that she only wished for Naruto’s happiness, but she had always loved Naruto and she needed some time to come to terms with this.

“We talked during the mission. We decided to be friends. I told her about my feelings for Kakashi. She cried. It was … intense.” 

Gaara gaped at his friend who had rolled on his back and sprawled all over the yard in front of the hospital. Naruto’s eyes were half closed. The sun was shining on his face and his blond hair that was softly moving with a warm breeze. 

“I didn’t think you were going that far, Naruto.” 

“I thought that I owed her that much. She saved me from Pain. If it weren’t for her, the Akatsuki might have taken me, and I…” 

A solemn silence fell over them again. Gaara understood what his friend was referring to. He was very thankful that the Hinata had intervened back then. She had indeed saved Naruto. 

“I understand that you might feel obliged to take care of her because she saved your life and because her cousin saved your life during the war, but this is not about the Hyuuga. This is about your heart. Your feelings. It’s no one’s fault that you don’t love her. It just happened that you fell in love with Kakashi-san and not her. She will understand and her heart will heal. She will find someone else.” 

Naruto sniffed and quickly brushed a tear away that ran down his cheek. He turned to look at Gaara and smiled at the red head. “Thank you Gaara. I didn’t even know that I needed to hear this, but I did. I am glad that you are here.” 

\---

After Gaara left the hospital to go back to the Nara residence where he stayed during his time in Konoha, Naruto went back up into his room. He was getting bored in the hospital, but he had promised baa-chan and Kakashi that he would stay a whole week like everyone else. He went up the stairs and greeted the nurses who smiled at him and went down the hall to his room. Everybody jokingly called it the Naruto wing since they always kept it free for him, just in case something went wrong on one of his missions. 

He went back to his room and took off his jacket. After he had undressed, he put on some comfortable pants and a shirt and laid down in his bed. He stared at the ceiling and started to think about a certain silver haired Hokage. Would he come? Would he say something? Was Gaara right? 

He turned away from the window and snuggled into his pillows. As soon as his eyes closed, he fell into a deep slumber. Naruto didn’t register when the window to his room was pushed open. Silently a lone figure, gracefully entered the room.  
He didn’t disturb the sleeping blond but simply put a huge bouquet of sunflowers on his bedside table. Quickly he pulled a coupon and a note out from under his cloak and put it next to the flowers. When Naruto showed signs of waking up, the man quickly left the room through the window again. 

\---

Naruto was so excited when Tsunade told him that he was allowed to leave the hospital. He packed his things, took the flowers, and raced to the Hokage Tower. 

Naruto stood in front of the tower and held the huge bouquet to his chest. The flowers in Naruto’s hands were beautiful, and people stopped and stared at their hero who looked up at the office window with a determined stare. His hand reached for his pocket, in which he kept a coupon for Ichiraku Ramen and a note, written in Kakashi’s fine handwriting. He found them when he woke up this morning. 

He was incredible happy when he saw the beautiful sunflowers on his bedside table, but he was surprised when he found a coupon for * **2 x Free Ramen** * at Ichirakus and a little note that was neatly folded on his table. 

_I am sorry that I wasn’t able to see you today, but I am sure that Gaara kept you company at the hospital. I hope this will make you smile when you wake up. Maybe you want to take someone to Ichiraku when you get released from hospital tomorrow._ _  
__Kakashi_

He grinned and jumped up to the windowsill. He knocked and waited for a moment until Kakashi hesitantly opened the window to his office. They looked at each other and it seemed like the air was vibrating between them. Both wanted to say so much but nobody dared to even move. Naruto blushed as he looked at Kakashi. He bit his lip. His heart was hammering in his chest. _Now. Now will be my moment._

“Thank you!” His voice cracked and he coughed. He scratched his cheek. He moved from one leg to the other. This was harder than what they made it seem in those damn romance movies that Sakura-chan made him watch at the cinema! “Thank you for the flowers and the… the Ramen coupon.” He stuttered. Kakashi must think he was a complete idiot. Kakashi moved away from the window and gave him some room so he could step inside.  
Naruto smiled and he felt the awkwardness of the situation rise. Kakashi still hadn’t said anything and he felt like maybe he really had gotten all of this wrong. He would kill Gaara!

“I am glad you liked them. The flowers I mean… and the coupon.” 

Naruto stared at Kakashi.  
 _Maybe not kill Gaara?_ He thought.

“I did. I really liked them. A lot.” 

“Good.” Kakashi answered tensely.

This was getting uncomfortable. He saw how Kakashi fumbled with his jacked and suddenly Naruto realized that he wasn’t the only one who was nervous about this. He smiled and took in a deep breath. “Sooo... What are you doing for lunch?” 

Kakashi chuckled and nervously scratched his neck. “Nothing.” 

“Good. Then you can take me on a date.” 

Love really was the strangest thing. It just sneaks up on you and once it has a hold of you it never let’s go of your heart. When Kakashi was a teenager, he had always believed that he would never be as stupid as his friends who spend hours talking about how to make their significant others happy, where to take them for their first dates or what to buy them on valentines’ day. Kakashi was sure that this was nothing for him.  
How wrong he had been!  
He loved buying presents for Naruto, and he enjoyed it immensely taking him on dates. 

When Naruto looked at him with his beautiful ocean blue eyes and his tender expression told him, ‘ yes, you are the only one ’ Kakashi’s heart was beating faster.  
When Naruto granted him a sweet smile and his laughter told him ‘ I care about you ’ Kakashi’s brain was going fuzzy.  
When Naruto kissed him and his touch told him ‘ I love you ’ Kakashi knew that he would never let go. 

***


	12. twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this story more frequently :)
> 
> This chapter is just soft and sweet, because I was writing so much depressing stuff in TLWBH, I really needed some Hatake family fluff <3 The next chapter will have a little more plot.  
> I hope you have fun with this. Enjoy the Hatake family and all the fluff. ;)

Kakashi was 40 when Naruto was pregnant again. Hanabi’s seventh birthday was just around the corner and Yuki had just celebrated her second birthday. When he listened to Yuki’s carefree smile, he was sure that he could hear a little bit of Kushina’s melody in her. They had talked a lot about their family planning and their future. They decided that when Yuki was old enough to start at the academy, it would be time for Naruto to take over the Hokage Office, which also meant that Kakashi would stay at home with Yuki and their third child. 

Naruto was excited to be pregnant again and Kakashi was happy that their third pregnancy seemed to be a lot easier for Naruto than the second one. Naruto was just a few weeks along, but they had a checkup with Tsunade at the hospital today. Not only Kakashi was protectively fussing over Naruto these days. 

“Hanabi, Yuki, Kakashi! We have to leave! Tsunade-baa-chan is waiting for us!” The blond yelled through the house. “Kakashi, are you getting the kids ready?”

Kakashi lazily strolled out of the kid’s bedroom with two little silver haired shadows following him. Yuki held onto her sisters’ hand. Her sister was her best friend and her greatest hero, if Yuki was allowed she would even follow her to the academy, but Yuki was way too young for that. The girls followed her father into the living room and watched an orange maniac race through the house. 

“What’s wrong with Daddy?” Hanabi asked as she looked at Naruto. “I thought you said we have lots of time?” 

Kakashi chuckled. “He’s just excited. Naruto, love? We are ready.” Kakashi pointed at the girls who were dressed and ready to go.   
Naruto looked at his husband and the kids. “Aha! There you are. You look good.” He nodded in approval as he took a look at Hanabi’s and Yuki’s clothes. He also noticed that Hanabi was sulking.  _ Seems like Kakashi didn’t let her wear the pink pants that she likes to wear with that orange shirt. _ Naruto ushered the girls out of the living room. “Tsunade is waiting for us at the hospital and I want to be on time. Hanabi go and help your sister with her shoes. Kakashi, get dressed. I need to find that paper Tsunade wanted to see.” Naruto went back to his frantic search for some papers that he needed with him at the hospital. He disappeared into their study and started rummaging around.

Hanabi nodded and pulled her little sister towards the door where the kids sat down and obediently pulled on their shoes. Hanabi did her shoes first and showed her sister how she did a bow.    
“Look Yuki-chan, that’s how you do it.” She proudly told her sister, who giggled and reached for Hanabi’s hands.

“Me too, Hana!” 

“That’s right Yuki-chan, I will help you too.” Hanabi reached for her sister’s shoes and helped her put them on. Yuki’s joyful giggle never stopped whenever she was with her sister. 

Kakashi watched his girls with a tender look on his face. Hanabi really loved her sister dearly and she had embraced the role of an older sister completely. Yuki was the first one who had to hear everything about Hanabi’s day at the academy when she got home. Even though the younger one couldn’t yet fully comprehend what her sister was telling her yet, one thing was clear though: Hanabi’s tales were amazing and thrilling and Yuki loved them.    
“Hanabi, I will go and help Naruto look for those papers, I am worried that your Daddy might take our house apart … You will keep an eye on Yuki-chan, will you?” Kakashi heard something crash on the floor of their study and Hanabi looked at Kakashi with a slightly amused expression. They were used to Naruto’s crazy moments and his weird moods. 

“Sure! Please protect our house Dad.” Hanabi laughed and turned back to Yuki. 

Kakashi followed the sounds and sights of destruction into their study and soon he had found his husband who was looking a little distraught. “Naruto? What are you doing, my love, and  **_why_ ** is our study a battlefield?” Papers, letters and documents were flying all around the room. 

“I was looking for those papers. I  _ told you _ I was looking for it!” Naruto panted and quickly wiped away some sweat that was forming on his forehead. In his hand he held some papers from his pregnancies with Hanabi and Yuki. He looked around the study and huffed. “You should really keep this more organized Kakashi. I couldn’t find  _ anything _ in this chaos.” The Rokudaime Hokage was sure that the study had been organized and clean before his beloved blonde whirlwind had decided to wreak havoc on this room. “I guess I could organize it a little bit more tonight?” 

“That would be great. Now come on, we really need to go!” 

Naruto grabbed his hand and started to pull him away from the study. Kakashi took one last look at the room and sighed in defeat. He would get this mess cleaned up quickly. He took a quick look at Naruto who put on some shoes and made sure that the girls were properly dressed. It was still cold outside and Naruto wrapped the kids in tick jackets and scarfs. Naruto grabbed one of Kakashi’s scarfs and wrapped it around his neck. 

Kakashi made the hand signs for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and called two clones to help him. He ordered them to clean the study and left them to deal with this mess. Kakashi quickly took his Jacket and one of Naruto’s bright orange scarfs, that he wrapped around himself and followed Naruto and the girls who were already waiting outside. After he had closed and locked the door, he lazily followed his family to meet Tsunade. 

“Come on you lazy bum! We are waiting for you!” Naruto called and waved. His hand was reaching out for Kakashi. The silver haired man put his keys away and took Naruto’s soft hand.

\---

Their entwined hands were softly dangling between them while they slowly walked down the road. 

While he enjoyed this moment with Kakashi, he also kept a close eye on his girls. Kakashi’s hand was caressing his palm and he sighed happily. The girls were walking in front of them and Hanabi was telling Yuki about an exciting adventure with Shikadai.    
Naruto smiled and leaned against his husband. 

Kakashi pulled the blonde closer against him and wrapped his arm around his lean shoulders. Naruto’s arm wrapped around Kakashi’s waist and his head dropped on Kakashi’s shoulder.    
“This is nice.” He whispered against Kakashi’s neck. 

“It is.” 

Naruto purred happily in Kakashi’s arms and gripped his waist a little tighter. 

Kakashi chuckled. “Naruto. You know what I was dreaming about last night?” 

Naruto looked up at Kakashi’s masked face but he saw the amusement in the grey eyes. “No, what? It seems like it was something good though. Did you dream about me?” he chuckled.

“I did.” Kakashi answered truthfully. “I was dreaming about our first date.” His gaze drifted off into the distance as he remembered his dream and their first date. His arms wrapped a little tighter around his beloved husband and he took in a deep breath. A lot has happened since that day but he didn’t have any regrets. They had two daughters and another child was on the way. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that his future would look like this. He nuzzled his face into Naruto’s bright blond hair and enjoyed the time he was able to spend with his family. 

Naruto’s head lifted a little bit more and he tried to look more fully into Kakashi’s face. “Our first date? That’s almost 9 years ago. Why did you dream about that?” He blushed and purred as he felt Kakashi’s hand gently caressing his neck. The younger man pressed closer to his husband and chuckled as he remembered their first date. 

“I don’t know, but it was a nice dream.” 

They looked at each other dreamily and Naruto suddenly felt like it was that summer day nine years ago, when he woke up in the hospital bed and saw Kakashi’s flowers.

“There was something I never told you that happened before our date.” Kakashi spoke softly to make sure the kids wouldn’t listen. “I actually wanted to tell you so many times, but I never had the courage to tell you how I felt, because I was sure that you were dating Hinata.” 

Naruto giggled. “Gaara said something like that. He made me aware of it when he came to visit me after the mission to save Hinata’s sister. I never had any feelings other than friendship for Hinata though… or anyone else. You are the only one in my heart Kakashi.”

Kakashi stopped and quickly pulled his mask down. Naruto giggled when Kakashi pressed a hurried kiss against his lips. The mask was soon covering his face again and they continued after their girls who were still enthralled in a thrilling tale of finding glittering stones in the Nara woods. Hanabi was making it especially dramatic how she and Shikadai had to climb over huge trees and ride on the famous Nara stags. Kakashi was sure that the gift of exaggeration was also a trait that she had inherited from Naruto. 

“I didn’t know that Gaara was visiting you on that day and I accidently might have listened to you two talk about some very private stuff. I swear I didn’t mean to, but when you said that you didn’t love neither Hinata nor Sasuke I just…-” 

“I thought you were a genius?” Naruto laughed and snuggled against Kakashi’s side. “I told Hinata that I was in love with you when we were on the mission to save Hanabi together. She told me that she needed some distance. I was pining for you for two years or so at that time and I thought that you would never feel the same, but then you suddenly started to show up every day at the hospital to bring me ramen and sweets and FLOWERS! I was going crazy and I thought maybe he  _ is flirting _ with me, but that is  _ absolutely _ impossible because  _ I know those damn Icha Icha books _ . So, when Gaara visited me that day, I asked him to help me to find out if you liked me too.” With a beautiful pink blush on his whiskered cheeks Naruto looked at Kakashi. “I knew that you were listening that day. I didn’t know how you’d react though. I was simply hoping that maybe I got the signals right.” 

“You did.” Kakashi pulled him closer and nuzzled his nose into the blond hair. “When you took my hand after our first date, I knew that I would never let it go.” 

“Kakashi…” Naruto’s hand was softly moving over Kakashi’s back. “You are such a romantic.” He said when he leaned his head against the strong shoulder. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Naruto.”

The couple walked like that for a few more moments, happily wrapped in their blissful bubble until Hanabi started yelling for them. “Daddy, Papa! Come on! We are waiting!” Hanabi and Yuki stood at the end of the road and were waving eagerly at their parents. 

“Mah, Mah, we still have enough time.” Kakashi lazily commented on the sudden hectic. 

Yuki’s little feet carried her to her parents, and she reached out to Kakashi. “Up!” 

“Up? You don’t want to walk anymore? Are you tired Yuki-chan?” Kakashi asked his youngest daughter.

“Hnn..I don’t want to walk. Up!” She was huffing and her tiny hands were eagerly reaching for Kakashi. She started whimpering as exhaustion was taking over her tiny body.    
Naruto was cooing when he looked at his daughter. “Aww, Yuki-chan!”   
Kakashi let his arm slip from Naruto’s shoulders and kneeled to pick her up. He pulled the child into his arms and let the girls head rest close to his chest. She was immediately calm and let her head sink closer to her father’s heartbeat. Her eyelids dropped and her little hands tightly held onto Kakashi’s jacket.

Naruto smiled tenderly at his daughter. “They always fall asleep as soon as you hold them. Somehow that is very similar to me, now that I think about it. I also sleep best when you hold me.” 

Kakashi blushed and leaned down until his nose brushed against Naruto’s in a sweet and loving touch. 

\---

Naruto laid on the hospital bed and he couldn’t stop staring at Tsunade. Kakashi sat next to him, his face frozen in shock. Yuki was sitting on his lap still a little tired from her afternoon nap in her fathers’ arms. Hanabi was standing close to Naruto and held his hand in a caring manner. 

“Please repeat that Baa-chan. I think my brain just stopped…” 

“Twins. There are two babies.” Tsunade chuckled when she looked into Naruto’s shocked face. “I’ll give you a moment.” She left the room to give the family a little privacy to process the good news. 

Naruto’s jaw dropped. He tried to regain his composure when he felt Hanabis small hand tightly squeeze his own. “Daddy, are you alright?” He had to get his feelings under control quickly, because he didn’t want his kids to worry. “Yes, Hana-chan!” 

“Is something wrong?” 

“No! Everything is fine. It’s just…” His eyes were wandering over to Kakashi. Their eyes met and he didn’t even know what he was afraid of. Kakashi was his rock, his safety and his home. “It’s going to be fine, right Hanabi?” 

The girl grinned up at him. “Of course! Yuki and I are going to help too! Right Yuki?” Yuki snuggled into Kakashi’s embrace and looked at her sister with careful excitement. She giggled and hid her face in Kakashi’s jacket. Kakashi brushed through her soft silver hair while he reached for Naruto’s hand to let him feel his support. 

“Hanabi, would you take your sister and go to Baa-chan?” Naruto squeezed Hanabi’s hand. 

“You need to be alone with Papa? Don’t worry! I got this. Come on Yuki, Daddy needs to talk with Papa about grown up stuff. Maybe Baa-chan has some cookies for us!!” Yuki squealed and climbed down from Kakashi’s lap. Hanabi took her sister by the hand and together they slowly made their way outside. When the door closed, Naruto finally let out a breath that he was holding. He ruffled his hair and sighed. When did Hanabi grow up so much? She always got the mood and understood her parents' feelings. She was such a bright and intelligent child. Naruto was so proud of her. 

“Two babies? Kakashi! We are going to have twins! We said one more and then we would stop, but now…” 

Kakashi got up from his seat and helped Naruto sit up straight. The blond made sure that his shirt was back on correctly before he sat next to Kakashi. His feet were dangling down the hospital bed. They sat close next to each other in the hospital bed and stared out of the window. Their hands were entwined as they were holding onto each other. Their shoulders brushed against each other. 

“Twins.” The Rokudaime Hokage mused. 

“Twins.” Naruto answered.

Kakashi’s fingers gently moved over the strong but delicate fingers that rested in his palm. The golden ring on Naruto’s finger felt warm against his hand. “When my father died, I was sure that I would be the last Hatake.” He chuckled. “I was so wrong. I just hadn’t met you yet.” He turned to look at Naruto, who dreamingly stared into Kakashi’s grey eyes. 

“When I was a child, I was sure that I would never have a family and that I would always be alone.” He reached for Kakashi’s mask and pulled it down. “I just didn’t know how wonderful my future with you would turn out to be.” Naruto leaned in and let his lips be captured by Kakashi’s kiss.    
Kakashi gently nipped and sucked on his bottom lip. “Don’t worry. We can do this. Hanabi is seven and she loves to take care of Yuki. Gai always wants to help with the girls and they adore him. I am sure that Tsunade would love to help too. She’s Yuki’s godmother after all.” 

“You are right.” Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi and snuggled into his embrace. “How do you feel about this?” Naruto whispered into Kakashi’s chest. 

Kakashi’s hand was slowly moving over Naruto’s belly. “Nervous, excited… and very happy.” He was excited to see Naruto’s body change with pregnancy again. He placed a kiss on Naruto’s neck.

“Me too.” Naruto was quiet for a moment before he pulled away from the embrace to look at Kakashi with a serious expression. “Kakashi, would you mind if I asked Tsunade for the gender this time? I want to know, because we need to prepare the house for two more kids.” He mused. 

“I don’t mind. If you want to know, we can ask her for an appointment when you are further along.” 

After their talk they went outside to tell the girls their decision. Hanabi was in fact very excited about the prospect of having another sibling. She was also in favor of finding out if she would have two sisters or brothers. She even took it upon herself to explain to Yuki what it meant to become a big sister. 

It almost made him swoon when Kakashi grabbed his waist and kissed him in the middle of the hospital. He blushed and giggled. “Kakashi, the kids are watching...” Naruto sounded almost scandalized. The girls covered their eyes and started to giggle like mad. His body felt like he was wrapped in happiness when he pressed his lips against Kakashi’s. Tsunade told them that their twins would probably be born in late october. It was February now, which meant that they would celebrate Hanabi’s birthday on 30th of July, Kakashi’s birthday on 15th of September and Naruto’s birthday on 10th of October before the twins would be born. Naruto smiled as he snuggled into Kakashi’s embrace. 

Kakashi nuzzled his nose against his cheek and hummed. 

“We should take the girls to see the Fireworks at the Hanabi festival this year.” Naruto whispered. 

It seemed like the girls noticed that their fathers were talking about them so they waddled over to them and pulled on Naruto’s shirt. “What is it? Are we going somewhere Daddy?” Hanabi asked.

Naruto reached down and picked Yuki up. He cradled the little girl in his arms and caressed her cheeks that held the same whiskered marks like his own cheeks. Her light grey-blue-ish eyes looked at him with excitement. “Adven- Adventure!” She tried to get the big word out of her mouth and shook her disheveled silver locks. Her small hands reached for her father and Naruto gently brushed his hand through her hair. 

“Yes, we’re going on an adventure.” 

“With Papa?” She looked around and her eyes soon were fixed on Kakashi. 

Both parents couldn’t help but laugh at the sweet and innocent question. “Sure! Papa, Hana-chan, You and me. We’ll go on a little adventure soon, ‘tebayo! Would you like that Yuki?” 

It seemed like the two-year-old was delighted about that, because she threw herself in Naruto’s arms. She was so excited that her little face got all red. She didn’t quite understand where they would be going or what kind of adventure her Daddy was talking about, but she understood that her parents and her sister would be with her and that made her very happy. She buried her little face in Naruto’s jacket and felt herself getting sleepy again. Her fathers scent and the warmth of Naruto’s arms around her little body lulled her into a deep sleep. 

Hanabi was seven years old and often told them that she was a big girl now, but she actually liked being coddled and cuddled by her parents. Kakashi picked up the young girl, who immediately started grumbling about being too old for that kinda stuff but she snuggled into her fathers arms anyway, which amused Kakashi endlessly. 

“We want to take you to the Hanabi festival this year. It will be around your birthday, Hana-chan.” Naruto smiled and gently rocked Yuki on his hips. “You know,... the Hanabi festival is very important to your Dad and me. He proposed to me at that festival and seven years ago when your Dad took me there for a date, I told him that I was pregnant with you -” He gently touched Hanabi’s nose. The young girl started to giggle.

“That’s how you also got your name, Hana-chan.” 

“Really?” Hanabi stared at Kakashi. 

“Yes, we wanted to name you Hanabi, because good things always happened on the day of the Hanabi festival.” Naruto smiled and turned to Yuki and gently tipped the little nose. “I will tell  _ you  _ about your name when we get back home, my little snowflake.” Naruto cradled the sleeping girl closer to his chest and brushed his hands through the soft silver strands. Yuki looked so much like Kakashi it always made his heart sing when he looked at his children. He already felt excited when he started thinking about the growing twins in his belly. What would they look like? What should he name them? Would they be boys or girls? He needed to make another appointment with Tsunade when he was further along, so she could tell him the gender of the babies. 

Naruto and Kakashi made sure that the kids were properly dressed, that they had their coats on and that the scarfs were wrapped around their necks before they pulled on their own coats again. Naruto took Kakashi’s blue scarf and Kakashi took Naruto’s orange scarf again. Hanabi’s little hand reached for Kakashi’s before she followed her father outside. Yuki woke up and grumbled around a little when her Dad pulled her little coat over her body and wrapped her scarf around her. “Shhh, go back to sleep, sweetheart.” Yuki mumbled a few unintelligible words before she fell back asleep in her fathers arms. Her head fell against Naruto’s shoulder and her silver hair was sprawled all over his coat. She was lightly mumbling in her sleep and Naruto chuckled. She happily snuggled a little bit more into Naruto’s arms. When he felt his child fall into a deep sleep, which also resulted in her drooling a little bit on his coat, he relaxed and he reached for Kakashi’s other hand and together the family slowly walked back home. 

“Daddy, do you want to take us to the festival this year because something good is going to happen again?” Hanabi innocently asked. She jumped over some rocks and tried to evade the colorful stones on their way. She groaned when she touched a red stone before her. Her feet were not big enough to go such a distance. 

“Yes, I am sure about that, ‘tebayo.” Naruto mused and smiled as they walked down the road. 

***


End file.
